LXG: The creature unknown
by elven-emma
Summary: The League head to Scotland to face a mysterious creature, but instead they find an ally and the wildest goose chase they can imagine
1. The creature unknown

Disclaimer: I didn't create or own any of these characters (If I had I'd be rich by now :p). The creature that comes in to it how ever is my creation.  
  
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The creature unknown  
  
by elven_emma  
  
The Nautilus carved the waves in two as it sped gracefully through the water. Outside a young American agent, Agent Sawyer was practicing his shooting. The way he was shown by an old friend, Alan Quartermain who was sadly no longer part of the living world. Watching him was Mina Harker and Henry Jekyll; both were enjoying the sun's heat and not particularly interested in what the young American was doing. Inside the great body of the ship was the Captain over seeing the work done to keep the Nautilus moving and in perfect shape. In his room asleep was a man who had the gift of invisibility and the curse of having no antidote. He was snoring rather loudly and was having a rather, enjoyable dream, when he was disturbed and called to a meeting with the rest of the League. 'Are we all here yet?' asked Mina as she walked in to the grand room and sat herself at the table.  
  
'No Skinner's not here yet,' Said Sawyer who then looked around with a worried look, 'Well at least I think he's not.'  
  
'Missed me?' came Skinner's voice from nowhere. The others heard the sound of footsteps and saw Skinner taking his jacket from the stand and putting it on. 'Well no need to wait fer me.' He said while smearing grease paint on his face.  
  
'Well then shall we begin?' asked Nemo, 'We have been asked for help.'  
  
'What are we called upon to save the world again ey?' everyone gave Skinner a harsh look, 'Alright I'll just sit here and behave me self shall I?'  
  
'Not quite Mr. Skinner, we have been informed about a terror that lives in a small town in Scotland. It has been terrorizing the people there.'  
  
'Isn't that what terrors usually do?' The captain ignored Sawyer and carried on.  
  
'People have been hurt and even killed by this creature.'  
  
'A vampire?' asked Mina; another vampire would be easy to beat.  
  
'No, the town people don't know what it is and so have asked us for our help, not knowing themselves of how to deal with the problem.'  
  
'Perhaps I could do some research to find out what this creature is.' Said Dr Jerkyll  
  
'So does this mean I get to shoot something?' asked the eager Sawyer. The Captain gave the answer of, 'We are not going there to kill, but to recruit it.'  
  
'What? You will allow a creature that has killed on to the Nautilus?' said the doctor with a slightly worried tone.  
  
'It wouldn't be the first that has killed to come aboard,' said Mina, 'and forgive me but wasn't it quite a hunt to bring Mr. Hyde on to the Nautilus?'  
  
'I'm sure they will be a vital asset to this team, that is if they will cooperate. So is it agreed that we are to go to Scotland?' The Nautilus changed direction and set a course for Scotland.  
  
The Nautilus arrived in port and the League carried on in the newly made Nemomobile and headed for the town. When they arrived a mist had come down from the hills and settled among the houses. Night had come swiftly. 'What a charming town.' Said Skinner sarcastically as they got out and stepped on to the street, 'So how do we find this thing, follow the screams right?' at that very moment a woman's scream was heard in the distance and Sawyer replied with,  
  
'Exactly,' before running towards it, followed by Mina and Skinner who took off his hat and coat to make himself completely invisible.  
  
Captain Nemo turned to face Jekyll, 'Will Mr. Hyde be accompanying us this time?'  
  
'I do not think that Hyde would help this situation.'  
  
A woman lay on the wet floor, in tears. She was the only one in the empty street. Sawyer arrived and helped the woman on to her feet and Mina came towards them and asked,  
  
'Which way did it go?' The woman pointed and Mina ran in the right direction. There was something in front of her in the distance. It was only the size of a normal person but it had huge wings and a pointed tail. What ever it was did seem to have a vampire's abilities.  
  
'It's mine.' Said Mina but Skinner interrupted.  
  
'No I could catch it unawares couldn't I?'  
  
'Very well' So Skinner walked up to it slowly and quietly and the creature did nothing, at first it seemed like it didn't know Skinner was there but when he came close, it punched him then flew a short distance in to the air and kicked him, sending him flying in to some bins.  
  
'Ow! It seems I'm not as invisible as I first thought.'  
  
'How did it see you?' It suddenly flew further in to the air and Mina followed.  
  
Nemo, Jekyll and Sawyer were standing in a courtyard waiting for news from Skinner and Mina. The coat that Jekyll held floated in to the air.  
  
'Where's Mina? Not here yet?'  
  
'What happened? That woman seemed very shaken up.' Asked Sawyer.  
  
'I lost her.' Said Mina as she walked towards them.  
  
'Her?'  
  
'Is it so hard to believe? She headed towards the old castle I suggest we go and look there in the morning.'  
  
'What, not in the dead of night when she awakens?' said Skinner.  
  
'Don't you think it better to approach her when she's less violent? She gave you quite the beating.'  
  
'What?' said everyone else in surprise.  
  
'Oh yes, somehow she could see Skinner.' The League went back to the Nautilus; they would head for the castle in the morning.  
  
Sawyer loaded his shotgun and looked up at the castle.  
  
'How we gonna find it in a place this big?'  
  
'Her.' Jekyll corrected.  
  
'I think we need a plan this time.' Said Mina, not wishing to loose the creature again.  
  
'Well I could shoot her down.'  
  
'She's not a bird.'  
  
'Well I could shoot one of her wings, meaning she can't fly and so will fall to the ground and we can get her right?'  
  
'There is a net in my automobile if we should need it,' said Nemo.  
  
'We won't need Hyde shall we?' asked the doctor,  
  
'I should think not.' Said Mina. 'If the plan is to shoot her down then perhaps Sawyer should go to the highest point in the castle and the rest of us will search for her. If she flies outside then Sawyer can shoot her wing. Be careful that you only shoot her wing and nothing else.'  
  
'I'll be careful.' Sawyer replied  
  
'I'll stay outside. That way I can meet her if Sawyer should shoot her down.' Said Nemo.  
  
So Sawyer headed for one of the castle's tower's. He could see for miles around him once he reached the top. The town seemed even smaller and he could even just see the cold Scottish sea. Sawyer could just about see Captain Nemo down on the ground. Mina searched the upper floors of the castle while Skinner and Jekyll searched the lower floors. Skinner walked through a grand hall and in to a large room. A woman stood facing the fire. 'I know you are there.' She turned and looked at Skinner, not through him but directly at him. Her face was pretty and she looked like a kind person, but her face changed and she became angry looking and fierce.  
  
'Your invisibility is no use against me!' Wings sprouted from her back and flew out of the window, smashing the glass. Skinner ran towards the window and the woman fell past him. She had managed to hold on to the ledge and Skinner helped her inside. She collapsed on to the floor in tears and stared in to his eyes. She moved to lean her back against the wall. Her dark hair almost covered her face completely, her icy blue eyes glancing from behind it. Her hair began to change to a light brown and her face became friendly again. The rest of the League walked in and stared at the odd scene of the woman staring at what seemed like nothing. But she could see Skinner, she looked at him and said, 'Thank you.' 


	2. The new member

Ok I'm not sure why the first chapter came out like that. There should have been a new line when someone spoke, hopefully the problem's fixed now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep reading and reviewing :)  
  
Disclaimer: You know what it is. I don't own any of the characters except for Helen Hardings.  
  
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: A new member.  
  
By Elven_Emma  
  
The woman got to her feet and faced the League, 'I apologize for my actions back there, my name is Helen Hardings. And you are?'  
  
'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.' Said Sawyer with pride.  
  
'Indeed,' Helen's eyes quickly moved away from him and fell upon Dr. Jekyll, 'I have heard of you before, Jekyll am I right?'  
  
'Yes that's right, it's nice to meet you.' He shook her hand and bowed to be polite.  
  
'A gentleman I see. I have also heard of you Captain Nemo but the rest of you are new to me.'  
  
'My name is Mina Harker.' Said Mina,  
  
'The vampire I saw before am I right?'  
  
'Yes.' She replied.  
  
'Hi I'm Agent Sawyer of the American Secret service. We were called here to stop a creature that has terrorized that town down there.' Sawyer pointed towards the town and Helen followed his gaze. 'I apologize again; I wasn't quite myself you see. I wasn't always like this. But perhaps this story can be saved for another time.' Helen looked over to the floating coat and grease paint face which said, 'My name's Rodney Skinner, we've met briefly before and I must say it hurt quite a bit.' Helen gave a small and quiet laugh. The others found it quite strange that something that was trying to kill them not long ago was now laughing at (what they thought) an un funny Skinner. Sawyer decided that it would be he who would ask Helen to become a part of the League, he stepped towards her, 'we came to do something else other than stop the creature. We wish to offer you something.'  
  
'And that would be?' Helen's face became straight again and she turned to Sawyer and then to Nemo.  
  
'A place in the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.' Said Nemo, 'We feel you could be a great help.' Helen looked out of the window, through the shattered pieces of glass in thought. Having some kind company could help her to take control of the abilities she possessed. 'Take your time we're in no hurry.' Said Skinner, wanting a quicker answer.  
  
'May I warn you mister Skinner, I do know where you are whether you have that grease paint on or not.'  
  
'Yes, how is it that you can see him?' asked Jekyll in curiosity.  
  
'I do not see him, but sense him. I could be blind in a dark alley and still know where I was going. At times my eyes are of no use to me, my instincts tell me things my eyes cannot.'  
  
'You certainly would be useful to us,' said Mina.  
  
'So are you in?' asked Sawyer  
  
'Alright, it would be nice to have some company for a change.' It was settled, Helen Hardings would join them on the Nautilus, and the League was set.  
  
Sawyer enjoyed any chance to drive the nemomobile and so being able to drive all the way from the Castle to the city's port put Sawyer in a good mood, although his fast driving worried Dr. Jekyll. Mina knew Sawyer was just trying to impress her but still asked him to slow down. Somehow Skinner had managed to sit between Mina and Helen and felt himself lucky to be sat between the only ladies. Captain Nemo sat in the front as he always did and kept his face straight while his heads filled with thoughts and Jekyll sat by the window, staring out of it, slightly squashed seeing as there wasn't enough room.  
  
'You know for someone who lives in a large Scottish castle, you don't sound very Scottish.'  
  
'Perhaps that is because I am not Scottish Mr. Skinner, I moved up here some time ago.'  
  
'Oh, very interesting. So where did you live before then?'  
  
'I lived in the North of England, but I was forced to move up here after everything I had done. I moved somewhere with fewer people, but I don't think it helped that much.'  
  
'What is it you did exactly?' asked Mina.  
  
'I hurt those closest to me, but it always seemed like it was someone else doing it and I was simply watching. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't.'  
  
'It seems you have a split personality, like our friend here, Dr, Jekyll.'  
  
'What?' Helen was genuinely surprised to here this. The only one of the League to shake her hand, the one who was most polite. He couldn't possibly have another side to him, a side to him like the one she had. A much darker side. Dr. Jekyll gave her a small smile before looking out of the window again.  
  
Soon they arrived at the Nautilus. Sawyer offered to carry Helen's things but she said that she could do it herself. Nemo showed Helen to her room. 'Lunch will be served in an hour and once we are done I will show you around the ship.' Helen began to put her things away.  
  
'Why is your room bigger than mine? I don't think that's very fair. Not fair at all.' Helen simply carried with her packing, she wanted some peace and quiet and perhaps Skinner was one of those people who needed to be ignored, or so she thought. 'Why don't we share this room? 'Cause I don't think it's fair that I should get the smallest.'  
  
'No, you are not sharing my room!'  
  
'Aw come on, the beds big enough, you wouldn't know I was there.'  
  
'I'm warning you Mr. Skinner, I could knock you on your back in a second.'  
  
'Oh feisty.' Helen's eyes became darker and her hair turned black as a warning.  
  
'Alright, alright. Calm down, I'll go.' Skinner grinned at her before leaving.  
  
Helen arrived on time for lunch, but she saw that Jekyll was the only one there. 'Well so much for making a good impression.'  
  
'Nemo's busy somewhere, I'm not quite sure where the others are.' said Jekyll. He had already begun to eat. He was used to everyone not being on time or even turning up at all. Helen sat opposite and began to eat as well.  
  
'May I ask you something Dr. Jekyll.'  
  
'Yes and please call me Henry.'  
  
'What did Mina mean when she mentioned you have a split personality?'  
  
'Well a long time ago I made an elixir, but when I drank it I became someone else. Mr. Hyde. He was cruel and stronger than I am. He will forever be in my head, tempting me to take the elixir. However he did surprise me when he stopped this entire vessel from sinking to the ocean floor.' Helen couldn't believe the similarities that she had with him. 'So how did you acquire your, talents?'  
  
'My mother died when I was young. Because of this I wanted to study medicine and chemistry. I became good at it and went on to study the history of medicine. How they did it in ancient times, that sort of thing. My studies led me to China. While I was there I came across an ancient temple. There were several symbols and I discovered a lot but I also discovered a spell book. Of course back then I did not believe in magic and witchcraft. So I tried one of the spells out of curiosity. A sacred spirit took me, a spirit of a dragon. I had a dragon's abilities but the spirit was vicious. I did terrible things to those close to me as I told you before. It was horrible, I could see everything the spirit did.'  
  
'Well at least you are with people who can watch over you. It helps being with other people. Loneliness combined with power isn't a good thing.'  
  
'I know. Why do you think I joined up so quickly.' Helen and Henry exchanged small smiles and carried on with lunch. 


	3. Suspicions and sarifice

Thank you Bamfwriter, Niani and Steffi-333 for your reviews, please keep reading, it's about to get interesting.  
  
Disclaimer-Same as before.  
  
LXG- Sacrifices and suspicions. By Elven_Emma  
  
Mina had finally got some peace and quiet. It felt like every man on board and Skinner had come to see how she was. Skinner had taken some getting rid of but at last she was alone. Or so she thought. Helen was watching her from outside, in the shadows. Mina was carrying on with her work, trying to find an antidote for invisibility. She had a sample of his blood that was died a light colour, just so she could see it. She mixed in a chemical which had no effect. She gave out a sigh or disappointment. She gave up and decided to leave her work for the night. As she stood up she noticed two eyes staring at her from the darkness. 'Helen?'  
  
'Sorry if I startled you. I was just interested in what you were doing. I could help you know.'  
  
'Do you know what you are doing?'  
  
'I have studied medicine you know. If you lend me some of your equipment then I could help a great deal.'  
  
'Alright, do you wish to start right away?'  
  
'I may as well.' Mina handed her a box of instruments and chemicals and some papers.  
  
'These are some of my notes. Tell me if you have a... breakthrough, then we can work off what you've done and vice versa.' Helen gave her thanks and left for her room.  
  
Sawyer and Nemo were both in one of the Nautilus' grand rooms. Sawyer seemed very serious for once. Both were in a heated discussion. 'Are we sure we can trust her? I've seen her sneaking around, hiding in shadows, watching constantly. What if she becomes all horrible and violent again. She hasn't exactly given much information about herself.' Sawyer was beginning to get worried about Helen's sneaking around. He didn't know whether to trust her or not.  
  
'Is this because she didn't give you must attention when you first met?'  
  
'Of course not.'  
  
'Well she is very helpful around the ship, she is even working on an antidote for Skinner.'  
  
'Yeah with notes that are not hers or Mina's.'  
  
'What?' Nemo was confused, he didn't quite know what Sawyer was getting at.  
  
'I went to check up on her yesterday and there were three sets of notes. One in Mina's handwriting, one in her handwriting which I saw her use and another in completely different handwriting and they weren't from Mina. I had a glimpse of it and it wasn't about the antidote, but for the original methods that made Skinner invisible in the first place. I just think there's a lot about her which she isn't telling us.'  
  
Helen wasn't happy hearing this. It made her feel even more guilty at listening to their conversation. She understood his worries and wanted to tell them more but it was hard. She needed to talk to someone who understood.  
  
A knock came from Jekyll's door. He opened it to see Helen looking slightly upset. 'Helen? Are you alright? Please come in.' Jekyll sounded nervous. He didn't know what to do when a woman cried.  
  
'I'm sorry for this intrusion. I needed to talk to you.'  
  
'Of course, err, go ahead.' He sat her on his bed and sat in a chair facing her.  
  
'I needed to speak with someone who understood. What it's like to have another voice in your head, another personality. You know when I said I had hurt those closest to me?' He nodded, 'I almost killed my best friend. The dragon inside me tried to feed off her flesh. Everyone I knew was scared of me. So I fled to find another book of spells that could cure me.'  
  
'Hyde has done awful things too. I knew what he would do, but I could not resist my elixir. I remember his actions as if they were my own memories.'  
  
'I know how you feel.'  
  
'So how are you adjusting to being in the League?'  
  
'I like it. It's nice to have company. But I'm not sure I can be as heroic as all of you have.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Well it seems the only thing I've been able to do is terrorise people.'  
  
'You studied medicine. That must of helped people and I'm sure you can do other heroic things. Just be sure of yourself.'  
  
'But I'm not.'  
  
'Believe in yourself and you can be heroic as anyone else. If you think about it, Hyde was the one who did all the heroics last time. I didn't do anything really.'  
  
'You're too modest.' They both gave a small laugh, Helen was glad she had someone to talk to. 'Well I've taken too much of your time. I'll leave to sleep. Good bye.'  
  
'Goodbye.'  
  
Helen walked back to her room. She looked over to the desk. All her work was on it, including a small bottle of the antidote she had mad and a small bottle of a liquid. The same liquid that made Skinner invisible and the same that would make her be invisible too.  
  
'I'm starvin' when do we get to eat ey?'  
  
'In half an hour Mr. Skinner,' said Nemo, 'Don't be impatient.'  
  
'I'm hungry too.' Said Sawyer, 'There must be something to eat around here.'  
  
'There is and it will be served in half an hour.' Nemo was getting annoyed by Skinner and Sawyer. They would not leave him alone. So he left them to their hunger discussion and walked away.  
  
'Ooh what's up with 'im then?' At that moment Jekyll hurried in and he looked worried. 'Let me guess you're hungry too?'  
  
'Not it's,' Jekyll was out of breath and found it hard to get his words right. 'Helen, she's...'  
  
'She's done something hasn't she?' said Sawyer almost shouting. 'What has she done?' His voice was full of anger.  
  
'She's taken something, she's unconscious. Helen isn't very well at all.' Both Sawyer's and Skinner's faces became serious and full of worry. They ran to Helen's room. She was lay in the bed completely still. Mina was at her side sat on a chair.  
  
'I think she may have taken some of this, I'm not sure what it is though.' Mina held up an empty bottle. None of them had noticed another empty bottle on the desk behind Mina.  
  
'Wait a sec,' said Skinner, 'Where are her hands?' They all looked over to Helen. Her hands weren't there, her arms just sopped. Mina reached over and felt her hands.  
  
'They're invisible!' exclaimed Mina.  
  
'Look at this,' said Jekyll as he picked up the other empty bottle. It was labelled 'specimen 3'. He looked over at the notes. 'Apparently this is the elixir to make a person invisible but why was it only her hands?'  
  
'She must have used the antidote,' said Sawyer, ' I bet she wanted to try it on herself first.' Everyone looked at Skinner and his eyes stayed fixed on Helen.  
  
'I think we better leave her to get some rest.' said Nemo. Everyone left except for Skinner who took Mina's place by Helen's side.  
  
Several hours later Helen woke up, blinking her eyes. 'You alright?' Helen was surprised to see Skinner there. Why is he here? She thought, He doesn't have to thank me, he doesn't know what I've had to do. 'Thanks fer what you did.' Ah.  
  
'How did you know?'  
  
'The see through hands gave it away.' Helen looked at the space where her hands should be. She gave a sigh.  
  
'I hoped it would have worked properly, well at least I have a breakthrough.'  
  
'Why did you do that for me?' Skinner was genuinely surprised. No one had ever done something like this for him. He was just the man who played pranks and annoyed everyone.  
  
'I'm stronger than any normal person. The dragon side can take this sort of thing. Besides I owed you a favour after you saved me at the castle.'  
  
Skinner smiled at her and said again, 'Thank you.' 


	4. Aboard the Nautilus

Disclaimer: You know it.  
  
Wow I'm so happy with all of your reviews! I never thought I'd get so many. ( Please keep reading and reviewing and feel free to make any suggestions.  
  
LXG: Aboard the Nautilus. By elven emma  
  
The League sat around the large white table as Nemo told them of their next destination. Helen's invisible hands were hidden by black leather gloves. What she had done may have been heroic, yet now she felt some how embarrassed. She avoided everyone's looks except for Jekyll's, the one man she felt who understood, and Skinner who had actually begun to be polite. Well that was until she was well enough to begin walking about again (which didn't take long) and Skinner was his usual mischievous self. He could get quite annoying but Helen found him quite amusing. Like the time when he almost gave one of the older workers on the Nautilus a heart attack and there was much panic as almost everyone thought the old man had been suddenly struck down by some contagious disease, The Nautilus had almost come to a grinding halt, but Mina soon sorted Skinner out.  
  
'So it seems we have been called to China.' said Nemo, 'The Nautilus has already changed direction.'  
  
'Does that mean we can't disagree?' said Skinner. 'What happened to team thinking?'  
  
'It is team thinking,' said Mina, 'We all thought that we should help and that your remarks were unneeded.'  
  
'What? I feel quite hurt.'  
  
'Mr Skinner, please may I continue.' Said Nemo who was getting quite annoyed by this time, 'If you have any problems please speak out.'  
  
'Oh no, go ahead.'  
  
'So why do they need our help?' asked Sawyer.  
  
'The people in the village claim to have seen ghosts and spirits.' said Mina, 'they believe it means the end of their existence unless the ghosts put to rest.'  
  
'We are to meet a Mr. Thwait at the port. He will then take us on to the British Embassy building.'  
  
So it was on to China.  
  
Helen was getting as much fresh air as possible before the Nautilus dived in to the deep waters. Sawyer decided to join her, bringing his shotgun with him and a cloth to clean it with. He tried to make it as shiny as possible and then put it down and faced Helen.  
  
'Look, I gotta apologise to ya Helen. I have to say I didn't trust you before, but I guess I was very wrong.' said Sawyer. He didn't want hard feelings between the team and especially with someone who didn't need her eyes to see.  
  
'It was understandable, I should have told you more of myself and where I got those papers from.'  
  
'Where did ya get 'em from anyway?'  
  
'It's a long story. Perhaps one for another time.'  
  
'Alright.' Sawyer went back to his cleaning, or he would have done if his gun was still there. 'What the? Skinner!'  
  
Helen gave a small laugh, 'Perhaps I need to teach you a few things,' Sawyer turned around to see his gun behind Helen, held by her pointy tail. 'Stealth is important and shooting everything in your path is not a very good way to give yourself stealth.'  
  
'How do you know how I shoot?'  
  
'You are American Mr. Sawyer, need I say more? I'm not getting at you, it's just sometimes violence isn't the way. Trust me.' With a flick of her tail she left, and Sawyer followed as the ship prepared to dive.  
  
Sawyer was walking towards the dining room for dinner and soon found himself walking along side Mina.  
  
'I must say Sawyer,' said Mina, 'It was very decent of you apologising for you miss trust.'  
  
'Yeah well, I just want a happy team,' said Sawyer with a smile.  
  
'Hmm perhaps Alan was right, with an attitude like I guess you could be a leader.' Sawyer grinned even more. He'd never heard anyone tell him that he had the chance to be a leader. 'But I think you need to be able to gain some control over your team first.' Sawyer's grin went and then he felt a sudden smack on his shoulder as Skinner shouted ' 'ello there Tom!' Sawyer gave him an annoyed look and walked off towards dinner.  
  
'I don't understand you Skinner,' said Mina, 'I think you've quite rude.'  
  
'Well I wouldn't be me if I was polite would I?'  
  
'I don't mean slapping Sawyer, I mean with Helen. After what she did for you and now you're acting as if nothing happened.'  
  
'I took her flowers yesterday.'  
  
'They were tea leaves.'  
  
'What can I say she was thirsty.' Mina went, shaking her head and walking briskly. Skinner wished she would stop. He was more thankful than everyone realized and to be honest he wasn't sure how to show it. He couldn't visit her in her room or drop in with flowers now that she was well again. Skinner had thought he could carry on as normal now, after all Helen seemed happy enough. 'Speak of the Devil!' he said as Helen turned the corner.  
  
'Good evening.' Said Helen, 'I see you've been annoying Sawyer. He was saying how annoying you were and tired of you joking.'  
  
'Just another normal evening then.' Said Skinner as they both laughed.  
  
The Nautilus was almost there, in the same country where Helen was changed. Near the same Temple where Helen was first possessed by the Dragon spirit.  
  
----------------  
  
elven_emma: this chapter took a bit of thinking because it was really a chapter of the League going from A to B but I hope you liked it. Now on with the action!!! 


	5. China

Disclaimer: You know it.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed but I have to give my biggest thanks to Etcetera kit. After reading your review I realized I had to slow down other wise my story would be no good, so thanks a lot. Oh and any holes you found in my plot will be filled in lol trust me.  
  
LXG: China. By elven emma  
  
The Nautilus came up, out of the water like a sword from an ancient myth. The League walked down the ramp and took their first steps on land. Nemo wasn't quite so happy to see that everyone was actually glad to be off his beloved ship. However even Nemo had to admit that it was nice to be able to get fresh air and have a chance to be somewhere different.  
  
A man was stood waiting for them.  
  
'I bet that's him isn't it?' said Skinner  
  
'How did you guess?' said Mina sarcastically.  
  
'I think the smart suit and the serious look gave it away,' said Sawyer who walked up to him, 'Are you Mr Thwait?'  
  
'I am indeed. You arrived just on time. Will you follow me? We have things to discuss at the Embassy.'  
  
Helen couldn't believe it, this was the same place she had been to five years ago. There were so many bad memories of the place where she first got her abilities. The harm she had done, the destruction she had caused....  
  
'I harmed those closest to me...'  
  
The roof of the temple exploded, making a shower of rubble as a huge dragon burst through. The dragon circled and became just a shadow. Within the shadow was a figure, a woman. She flew towards the village, breathing fire, causing roaring flames. There was so much destruction.  
  
'Helen? Is that you?' The woman came towards her friend, a fellow traveller. The dragon tried to feed on her flesh but Helen faught back. The other woman ran. Helen knelt down and cried. Rain fell and drenched the flames. Steam rose to the sky and rain mixed in with Helen's tears.  
  
... 'Miss Hardings?' Nemo was holding on to her shoulder and looking at her with concern. 'Are you alright?'  
  
'Yes thank you.' Nemo walked with her towards the two horses and carriages. Sawyer got in the first carriage with Thwait followed by Skinner and Helen. Jekyll helped Mina in to the second and Nemo went in after them, closing the small door as he went. The horses stomped their feet and began to move forwards.  
  
The carriages pulled up infront of the Embassy building that was the exact copy of the one in London. Mr Thwait led them to a large exquisite room with a long table at its centre. Mr Thwait sat himself at the end of the table and the League found themselves seats.  
  
'The people here claim to have a seen a large ghost, a shadow. They say it has been here before and it caused a lot of damage. Apparently people were even killed.'  
  
His words hurt her like a dagger. The guilt was too much. Suddenly from within her mind came a laugh. A laugh she hadn't heard since the League had taken here in.  
  
Skinner looked over the table at Helen. She had the same look about her that Jekyll sometimes had. He became worried that she was still ill. He wanted to help her, but what could he do except feel guilty that he should have done more for her.  
  
'Last time this happened the "shadow" came from a temple in the jungle.'  
  
'I know it.' Said Helen quietly. It suddenly clicked in everyone's minds of where this place was. This temple was where Helen had got the spell book. Strangely Mr Thwait didn't look very surprised. He knew of the League's tour of the world on Nemo's Nautilus. China must have been one of the places they visited.  
  
'Well then!' said Sawyer, 'Let's get going.' Sawyer wanted to show Mina that he was in control, but sadly no one seemed to be jumping up and following. Mina gave him a little grin. 'Come on you guys let's go.'  
  
'If I must.' Said Skinner getting up out of his seat and everyone else did the same.  
  
The carriages were waiting outside and they were taken to the jungle. Mr Thwait led them through and they came to the temple. Its white stone walls were now green with moss. Ivy hung down the walls. Large stone steps led up to the entrance.  
  
'Sow what exactly are we looking for?' asked Sawyer.  
  
'A clue of some sort or the spirit itself.' Said Nemo.  
  
'Alright then, lets split up.'  
  
'Erm excuse, perhaps I could be some help.' Said Mr Thwait, ' I'm quite familiar with this place, I've looked around it before.'  
  
'Fine then you can come with me, Mina you can..'  
  
'Handle myself. I'll go alone.'  
  
'I'll go with Nemo then.' Said Jekyll, not wanting to go with Skinner and slightly saddened he couldn't go with Mina. So six of them went in to the temple, leaving Helen and Skinner.  
  
'Looks like it's just you and me then.' Said Skinner as Helen walked ahead.  
  
Sawyer and Mr Thwait came to a stone stand in the middle of a small room. Markings and symbols covered the walls. One of the stones in the walls, looked slightly out of place. Sawyer pulled at it. The wall on the far side of the room slid to one side, revealing another stand. However unlike the first it still had a spell book on it. The book was old and leather bound. A medallion was placed on the cover. It had the symbol of a dragon on it. All Sawyer could say was 'Whoa.' He began looking at the markings on the wall again. There was a dragon breathing fire. The people below it were running for their lives. 'This kinda looks like what those villagers were talking about.' Sawyer was completely memorized by the strange picture. Suddenly he felt a huge pain in the back of his head and everything went black. 


	6. A spirit unleashed

Disclaimer: ditto  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Oh and sorry if you didn't realize it was a flash back, I tried the italics once and it didn't work. Hmm I'll try to sort it out if I do that again. I'll stop rambling now so enjoy!  
  
LXG: A spirit unleashed.  
  
By Elven Emma  
  
Sawyer woke up in the small room; the wall that had once been slid to one side was now back in place. There was no way out and Sawyer began to panic. A small hole in the wall allowed him to relax a little in the fact that he would at least get air in to the small room. Sawyer looked over to the stand. The spell book was gone, as was Mr. Thwait.  
  
'God Damn it!'  
  
'Sawyer?' Sawyer looked through the hole, it was Mina.  
  
'Can you help?'  
  
'I'll be right there.' Suddenly bats appeared, taking Mina's place. They flew through the small whole and Mina materialized in front of Sawyer. 'Are you hurt?' She looked around in curiosity. Sawyer then explained the situation. Mina left and several minutes later the walls began shaking. Bits of sand and rubble fell from cracks in the walls. There was a bang on the wall every few seconds and eventually it slid to one side as it did before. Hyde was standing in the doorway, taking up most of the space. Nemo and Mina stood behind him. 'Come on,' said Hyde and the four of them ran to catch up with Thwait.  
  
Skinner and Helen were searching the upper floors of the Temple. Helen looked out of a hole in the wall and saw Mr. Thwait running in the distance. She could just make out an old book being held to his side.  
  
'Skinner look!' shouted Helen, her wings sprouted, ripping her coat. 'I'll get him, you find the others and catch up.'  
  
'Hang on, what's goin' on?'  
  
'He's got the other spell book.' Helen shouted back as she flew after the running Thwait.  
  
Helen landed in front of Thwait, stopping him. But he actually looked happy to see her there. Helen was confused, he had no chance against her.  
  
'You think you've beat me haven't you?' laughed Thwait.  
  
'I do in fact Mr. Thwait.' Replied Helen calmly.  
  
'Wrong I'm afraid, twice. I am not Mr. Thwait, he's waiting for the League to arrive and he doesn't know that the League is here already. I am Farling.' He stared at her, smiling, standing perfectly still. He held up the book and pointed at the medallion. 'You see this? All I have to do is put it on and I'll have complete control over you.'  
  
'I think you need to do a spell first.'  
  
'I already have done, while your American friend was sleeping. The most important instructions were on the walls you see?' He took the medallion off the book and held its chain above his head. Time seemed to stop. Any moment now time would start again, he would have control and there was nothing she could do. Time speeded up and a shadow grew in Helen's mind and she heard the manic laughter again but this time it came from Farling too. He placed the medallion around his neck. 'Farewell Miss Hardings.'  
  
'Come on!' shouted Hyde who was ahead of the others. Suddenly Helen appeared from among the trees. 'Are you alright?'  
  
'Yes but Thwait got away and he has the medallion. He has control over the dragon now.'  
  
'I'll get 'im' said Sawyer running ahead followed by Hyde, Nemo and Skinner.  
  
'Come on.' Said Mina softly as she walked in front of Helen. Suddenly she felt as if someone had slashed at her arm with a knife. Blood came up threw her sleeve. She looked back at the hovering Helen, her wings beating and the point of her tail splattered with Mina's blood.  
  
'I did warn you.' Said Helen, who then kicked Mina, knocking her on to the floor. Hyde turned around and turned back when he realized what was happening. Helen saw the running Hyde and she became surrounded by a ghostly shadow. It grew and formed the shape of a dragon. Helen could not be seen among the darkness. The shadow went and a dragon had taken its place. It knocked Hyde to one side with its tail. He got up again and ran at the beast that was three times bigger than he was. The dragon lifted its giant foot and brought them down but Hyde stopped them. However its claws were invisible, the same way Helen's hands were. Hyde avoided the claws as best as he could and he grabbed a hold and with some effort brought the beast on to the ground. The dragon got on to its feet and hit Hyde with its head, sending him flying in to a tree. The dragon spread its enormous wings and flew in to the air and headed for the distant mountains. Mina got up off the ground and looked at the small form of Jekyll lying on the ground. His ripped shirt barley staying draped over his shoulders. He groaned and Mina ran over to him and helped him to his feet.  
  
'Are you alright?' said Mina sounding worried.  
  
'Don't worry about me, we should be more worried about that thing that just threw Hyde to one side. This is bad.' Jekyll looked at Mina's hurt arm. He took a strip of his ripped shirt and wrapped it around her arm like a bandage.  
  
'Thank you.' Said Mina quietly, still in shock.  
  
'We must find the others and warn them. They are in danger.'  
  
Skinner, Nemo and Sawyer stopped in their tracks as they caught a glimpse of the dragon in the distance.  
  
'There it is, that dragon thing Thwait told us about.' Said Sawyer, 'One shot in the right place should bring it down.'  
  
'You just want to impress Mina don't you? Show her you're the leader.' Said Skinner mockingly.  
  
'Wait.' Ordered Nemo, looking at the distant mountains. 'Have you ever thought that may be that is our dear Helen?'  
  
'Helen? But...' Began Sawyer before he suddenly realized it very well could be. It all seemed to be very similar to the markings on the temple's walls. The three of them stared at the mountains. This was indeed bad news. 


	7. Two minds, one body

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but Helen is mine and don't steal her she's mine and I'm having' fun with her!  
  
Elven_emma: I'm so pleased with all the reviews. You guys are so nice. I just have to say constructive criticism does work and this fic is proof of that. Believe me, telling me how to improve helps make a better fic! Oh and Microsoft Word sucks! I'm trying to sort out errors with spelling and so on and I am employing a spell checker! Ok enough of my ramblings on with the fic!  
  
LXG: Two minds, one body. By Elven_emma  
  
'This is indeed bad news.' Said Mr. Thwait, the real Thwait. His hands were flat on the long table and he leant forwards. 'I hope the League can handle this.' Thwait was in a bad mood. He didn't like people pretending to be him and go off unleashing dragons on to the world.  
  
'We can handle it,' answered Nemo calmly, 'We just need a plan.'  
  
'Well you need to hurry up and think of one.' Said Thwait, beginning to panic.  
  
'Look relax, I have a plan.' Said Sawyer, once again trying to take control over the situation. However Thwait wasn't too happy with an American telling him to relax while there was a huge beast on the loose.  
  
'Now look here...'  
  
'Don't worry,' interrupted Mina, 'We shall sort this out.'  
  
The Embassy doors opened and the League ran hurriedly down the steps. 'I didn't like that guys tone.' remarked Sawyer.  
  
'Can you blame him?' said Mina, 'After all there is a dragon on the loose.'  
  
'No. Our friend. No matter what happens Helen is our friend. We must be careful not to harm her. She's still on our side right?'  
  
'You're getting a little mixed up.' Said Jekyll, 'Helen is our friend, the Dragon isn't. They are separate and Helen is stuck inside that dragon. It's like me and Hyde both separate and yet both the same.'  
  
'So what's the plan then?' said Skinner.  
  
'We need that medallion.' Said Sawyer, 'we need to split up and look for Helen. She may have gone back to her more human form. Where ever she is, Farling is sure to follow.'  
  
'Then we take the medallion from him.' Said Nemo. No one argued, suggesting that there was no better plan and so they all made a silent agreement.  
  
'All right then. Skinner you're with me.' Said Sawyer.'  
  
'I'll go...' started Mina.  
  
'With us.' Said Jekyll sounding very determined. He didn't want her getting hurt. 'It's better that no one is alone.' Mina was quite surprised at Jekyll's response, as was everyone else. But Jekyll was right.  
  
Everywhere was silent. People had gone to hide in their homes. Red blossoms grew on small trees. To the Farling they were a symbol of what was to come, the bloodshed he would cause. 'The League must be destroyed.' Said Farling to the now more human Helen. Her wings almost touching the ground and her tail swishing from side to side like an impatient lion waiting to leap on its prey. 'I want no mistakes.' Once the League was dead he would have nothing in his way. He would have total control over the dragon. If he was to succeed the League had to be killed and Farling was taking no chances, he would stay behind to make sure that the League was dead. He had learned to never assume, he had to be sure. 'Kill them all.' Unfortunately for Farling. His staying there was what the League relied on.  
  
The League split up and began their search. They were all worried and Skinner most of all. They had to destroy the dragon and they were worried that in order to do that they may have to destroy Helen too.  
  
Nemo, Mina and Jekyll stood on the small hill, looking over at the Farmers fields. Nemo was knocked down and sent rolling down the hill. Helen landed at his feet. He got off the ground in one quick movement. Nemo and Helen each gave some kicks and moved swiftly. Mina's and Jekyll's eyes couldn't keep up. Nemo drew his sword and Helen blocked it with the point on her tail. They kept at it until Mina decided to intervene. Her hair wasn't bound in to a bun. It was frayed, making her look wild. Helen flew in to the air and Mina followed. Jekyll watched, fiddling with the small bottle of elixir in his hand. He hesitated to use it. He knew it wasn't Helen but he saw Her. He didn't want to harm her. Vampiric bats flew around Helen. Then the shadow began to appear again. Taking the shape of the dragon. 'Henry that isn't Helen.' Said Hyde's voice in his mind.  
  
'You're right.' Said Jekyll loudly. He drank from the bottle and the painful transformation began. Among the darkness he could see her, the real Helen. For a split second she knew who she was and she could see him. They could see each others true selves and they were about to fight each other. Two friends pitted against each other in a horrible battle. 


	8. The spirit ended

Disclaimer: Same as last time.  
  
Elven emma: Thanks again for all the reviews!  
  
LXG: By Elven_Emma  
  
Hyde and the dragon stood opposite each other. Mina and Nemo had been thrown aside, barely conscious. The dragon breathed deeply, snorting at Hyde. Its large eyes stayed fixed on Him. The dragon was first to make the move, aiming a jet of fire at Hyde who quickly dodged it. The fight began. Hyde punched at the giant beast, which replied with a swish of its heavy tail, pushing Hyde on to the ground. It brought its huge tail down and Hyde rolled aside and got up off the ground. Hyde grabbed its huge paw and swung it on to the ground. It got up and head butted Hyde, sending him a great distance. He ran back and punched its head. Suddenly it was surrounded by a great flock of black bats. Their wings made a huge soaring sound. The dragon sent out huge flames and the bats fell on to the ground and became the figure of Mina Harker. Hyde kept fighting back and Hyde was strong but was at a disadvantage. The dragon could fly. It spread its enormous wings and beat them downwards, propelling it up in to the air. It swooped down and grabbed Hyde by the shoulders and flew up higher and higher. Hyde could do nothing.  
  
'Whoa, look at that.' Said Sawyer, pointing at the dragon that was flying higher still, up in to the clouds.  
  
'Looks like we're off again.' Said Skinner. They both ran up the hill and looked over at Mina and Nemo who were both badly hurt. However there was no Jekyll or Hyde. A loud cry came from the dragon, coming back down through the clouds at a tremendous speed. It crashed in to the ground and a huge cloud of dust rose in to the air. The dragon flew out of it unharmed and landed beside it, looking in joy at what it had done. The dust settled and Hyde could be seen lay on the ground unconscious. The dragon looked over at Sawyer and Skinner; they were next. 'Oh dear.' Said Skinner. They both broke out in to a sprint.  
  
'I gotta get that medallion.' Said Sawyer.  
  
'Well hurry up and do it then.' Skinner thought of taking off his coat but knew it was pointless. Sawyer ran in a different direction, he was going after Farling and so Skinner began to run towards Mina and Nemo. He had to help them. Skinner stopped in his tracks as the dragon stepped in front of him. Its feet shifted on the ground like a bull ready to charge. Skinner's legs had frozen in fear, he couldn't move. It walked over to him and with one small move of its giant paw, it had put Skinner on to the ground. The dragon pulled up its paw and brought out its invisible claws. Skinner panicked, 'easy now!' Its claws came down and stopped before they touched Skinner. Something sparked in the dragons mind. It was Helen. Memories came back to her, the reason why the claws were not visible.  
  
~~ 'Thank you' ~~ It was a word they had both exchanged.  
  
She remembered what Skinner had done for her and what she had done for him. She remembered the destruction she had caused before she met the League, she couldn't let it happen again. 'I am taking control now. No more spells, no more dragon spirit.'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Too late.'  
  
Skinner didn't understand what had happened. The dragon looked as if it was in pain. It cried out, snorting loudly and wreathing backwards. Its flesh turned to shadow and it shrank back down to reveal Helen. She had beaten it but it had taken all her strength to do it. Mina ran over to Jekyll who was now waking up and Nemo ran towards Helen.  
  
'Well, no one help me then.' said Skinner.  
  
'You never change, do you?' said Mina, walking towards him with Jekyll's arm around her shoulders. He was only just conscious.  
  
'Where is Mr. Sawyer?' asked Nemo.  
  
'He ran off, looking for Farling. Will she be ok?' he said pointing at Helen on the ground.  
  
'I'm not sure.' Helen looked pretty again. There was no evil in her features. However the spirit could still be deep underneath. Her wings lay out on the grass, limp and lifeless.  
  
Sawyer held up his rifle, Farling was in sight. It reminded him of when he shot down Mariachi, that fateful day. But this time the sun was shining in his eyes, stinging them. He aimed and took the shot. Farling fell to the ground. Unfortunately he got up again. He began to run again, he was only shot in the arm. But suddenly he was punched backwards by something Sawyer couldn't see. He fell down, knocked out completely. Sawyer ran over to him. 'Skinner?' shouted Sawyer. No one answered. He looked for the medallion. It wasn't there. Neither was the spell book.  
  
Helen began to wake. The entire League was looking at her, watching her every waking move. Except for Sawyer who was just arriving. 'Well the medallions gone.'  
  
'It was destroyed?' asked Mina.  
  
'No it's not I got it.' Said Skinner quietly. He didn't want recognition for what he had done. He held up the medallion. He looked over to Helen. He passed it to her, 'here.' Helen was in control now.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Well at least we don't have to worry about Farling anymore.' Said Sawyer, looking pretty proud of himself.  
  
'You finished him off?' asked Skinner.  
  
'Know but I thought...' He looked at Skinner in a confused way. 'Oh no.'  
  
'Well done Mr. Sawyer.' Said Mina sarcastically.  
  
'Can we still catch him?' asked Jekyll, no longer leaning on Mina.  
  
'He will have gone by now.' Said Nemo.  
  
'Well I guess all we can do is head back to the Nautilus. I need a drink anyway.' Said Skinner. So the league headed back to the Nautilus. Sawyer held Skinner back.  
  
'Have you got the spell book too?'  
  
'No I thought you would have gone looking for it.'  
  
'Uh, oh. This is bad. Should we tell 'em?' Sawyer pointed to the others.  
  
'Not just yet or I may not get my drink. Mina's got the key to the liquor cabinet and you know how she gets with these things.' 


	9. The long voyage

Disclaimer: You know it.  
  
Elven_emma: Ok I've done some serious thinking of where to go with the story next. I kind of left things open for good ides to come to me and they have!  
  
Krisian Rose- thanks for reviewing. I'm sure I will be needing your help with Microsoft word. Lol. In my action scenes I will try to make things more clear, thanks for the advice! Oh BTW I thought it was Mariachi but I stand corrected!  
  
Etcetera Kit-I know I'm updating fast but sometimes I just can't stop writing.  
  
Ghost _of _yoda: Hi! Lol  
  
LXG: The long Voyage. By Elven_Emma  
  
Mina walked over to the injured Jekyll. He lay in his large bed, looking very bored. At first he found it relaxing to stay in bed all day, but now it was just dull. The League had decided to continue with their world tour, until news of Farling came. He was gone, disappeared. So was the book of spells. Everyone was hoping that he didn't have it but all knew that it was most likely that he did.  
  
Mina was holding a tray and on it were some cups and a jug. She poured Jekyll a cup of the nice smelling liquid and passed it to him.  
  
'Here, this should make you feel better.'  
  
'Thank you.' Jekyll drank the liquid. 'Lemon tea? As a chemist I was hoping for something more effective.'  
  
'Lemon tea is better for you than you think it is. Besides there is nothing more I can offer you. All you can do is rest.'  
  
'Which I'm a bit fed up with. How come Hyde does the fighting and I get the injuries? I think I feel well enough to walk about now anyway.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'If I stay in here much longer I'll go crazy.'  
  
'So your schizophrenia is normal then is it?' came a voice from near the doorway.  
  
'Skinner! Out!' Mina grabbed him by his arm ('easy, easy!') and threw him out in to the hall. Skinner fell back in to Sawyer who didn't know what hit him.  
  
'Skinner I want you dressed at all times!' shouted Sawyer, who was fed up of him playing pranks.  
  
'Calm down, alright? You're starting sound like old Alan.' replied Skinner. 'I was making sure that they are keeping their minds on the job.'  
  
'And you're always focused are you?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
'Yeah, right.' Sawyer looked over at the closed door. 'So how is he?'  
  
'Oh our dear Henry is better, but it looks like you lost your chance. Not that you had one in the first place. She was out of your League, so to speak.'  
  
'What are you on about?'  
  
'I think you know already.' Skinner replied as he walked past Sawyer and walked down the hall. Sawyer was disappointed but he had always known he had no chance with Mina. But he was young and would get other chances. Besides nothing had really happened between Mina and Jekyll, they were just good friends. 'Right?' Sawyer asked himself.  
  
Helen stepped out in front of Skinner and threw his coat at him. 'Stop trying to wind him up.'  
  
'What did I do?' Helen just gave him a stern look so he quickly put his coat on and began spreading grease paint on his face.  
  
Helen turned away and began to walk towards the opening hatch and Skinner followed. She climbed the ladder and stepped out in to the salty sea air.  
  
'I just need to ask a question.'  
  
'What is it?' replied Helen sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
'What happened to you? You know, when you had me pinned to the ground.'  
  
'Oh.' Helen's voice suddenly became softer and quieter. 'Well I saw the invisible claws and I looked down at you. It was as if something clicked in my mind and I began fighting against the dragon spirit.' Helen held up the medallion that hung from her neck. 'I don't think this thing works anymore. I should destroy it really. But I feel better knowing it's in my hands, with me.'  
  
A strange feeling came over Helen and she went in to a fit of shivering.  
  
'Something's wrong.'  
  
'What? What is it?'  
  
Jekyll stepped out in to the open air, followed by Mina, who was making sure that he was alright.  
  
'Good mornin' Mina, Henry.' said Skinner with a nod. 'Something's up with Helen.'  
  
'You had a strange feeling?' asked Mina.  
  
'How did you...' Helen began.  
  
'I felt it too. Did either of you feel it?'  
  
'Nope' replied Skinner. Jekyll just shook his head. Helen and Mina looked at each other in confusion.  
  
'What's going on?' asked Helen in confusion. She looked at the medallion and something dawned on her. It was Farling, it had to be. But why did Mina get the same feeling?  
  
............  
  
Elven_Emma: He, he it's fun writing fan fiction, 'cause I know what's gonna happen! I think. lol 


	10. Farling's Plan

Disclaimer: You know it.  
  
Etcetera kit: Farling wasn't meant to be the medallion. I probably didn't make it clear enough though, but it was supposed to be that Farling was doing something and it caused Helen's weird feeling.  
  
Krisian: Go ahead call her the dragon lady, it's what she is lol. And hey I'm in double figures with my chapters too lol!  
  
LXG: Farling's plan By Elven_Emma  
  
~~ Moriarty's plan was a good one, but not so well thought out. I will take the League's power for myself. In order for me to do that, I will need to use magic and the orb will help me with that. That is why I need you to get it for me. It is in the continent, of Africa. ~~  
  
The voice was heard by Helen and Mina. It seemed crazy but the League listened to them. The Nautilus had changed to course and headed towards Africa. They were less than a day away and the League began to discuss what they would do on their arrival.  
  
'So where are we supposed to go when we get there?' asked Sawyer. He found the whole thing really strange but knew it was probably best to go to Africa. He was also still pondering on the fact of whether it was safe to have Helen around, but then again last time he questioned her, he was proven wrong when she tested the cure for invisibility on herself.  
  
'I suggest we go to the British Embassy there.' said Nemo.  
  
'What you mean where...?' began Sawyer.  
  
'Where, what?' asked Helen. She didn't know that it was the resting place of Alan Quartermain. The League left the dining table without a word. Skinner went past Helen, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
'Just remember to bring some flowers.'  
  
'Wait a minute Skinner, what's going on?' Helen stood up and looked at Skinner's eyes, or as close as she could get.  
  
'You know Alan, who used to be the leader of the League?' Helen nodded. 'Well outside the Embassy building is where he was buried.  
  
'Oh I see.' At this Helen dropped the subject.  
  
That night, memories came back of Alan to everyone. They all thought of what he did for them. Sawyer felt worse. Alan had been like a Father and treated Sawyer like a son.  
  
The League had arrived. They stood around the place where he had been buried.  
  
'I would have liked to meet him.' said Helen, breaking the deadly silence.  
  
'Where's the gun?' asked Sawyer.  
  
'What gun?'  
  
'The rifle I left here.'  
  
'You know what he's like.' said Skinner to Helen, 'Most people leave flowers, Sawyer leaves guns.'  
  
'Skinner?' said Mina.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Oh charmin' '  
  
Skinner began to make his way to the Embassy building with Helen. The others soon followed, leaving Sawyer behind. The building was full of old men, who had once been great hunters in their time. Now they were just story tellers, smoking cigars and drinking whisky. The air was stuffy and slightly choking from cigar smoke. One man looked out of place. He was young and wasn't there for the stories of old, like many others. He stared out of the window, in a daze. Skinner ordered drinks while the others sat down. He took his glass of whisky and sat opposite the young man.  
  
'Not having a whisky?'  
  
'No, water helps keep a clear mind.' He replied while still staring out of the window.  
  
'I must say, you look a little out of place. Not a single white facial hair on you.' The man turned to Skinner in confusion and saw his white features. He looked over at the rest of the League. His face became panic stricken. He grabbed his coat and left in a hurry.  
  
'I was only being friendly.' Skinner got up and joined the others.  
  
'Will you stop terrorizing people.' ordered Nemo.  
  
'Alright! Hey where's our American friend?'  
  
'I'll go and find him.' said Jekyll.  
  
Jekyll left and looked out ahead of him. He looked for Sawyer while trying to block out the stinging sun light. He hurried back in.  
  
'He's gone!'  
  
'What?' the others asked.  
  
'Sawyer's gone.'  
  
'You don't think he ran away do you?' asked Helen, not sure what to think.  
  
'Why would he run away?' asked Mina.  
  
'Well maybe he didn't want us to see him upset about Quartermain.'  
  
'Even if he was upset I don't think he would just run away like that.'  
  
They were all in confusion. It was decided to look for him, he wasn't the type to run. Something had happened. There were questions that needed to be answered.  
  
..........  
  
Elven emma: Wow it was really interesting to write this, 'cause thing kept coming to me as I wrote. Anyways expect the next chapter soon. 'up with this I shall not put!' sorry I couldn't help myself. I had to add some black books madness somewhere. lol 


	11. An old friend rises

Disclaimer: You know it.  
  
LXG: The rising of an old friend By Elven Emma  
  
Sawyer blinked his eyes open. He was surrounded by stone walls and his wrists were chained to them. His feet were tied together tightly, he felt useless. The metal door in front of him opened. Light flooded in to the dark room and a silhouette stood in the doorway. He gave short chuckle. Sawyer's eyes eventually got used to the dark and the man's features came clearer.  
  
'You!' Sawyer shouted. It was Farling.  
  
'Touchy, touchy. I'm not pleased to see you either but I need you for something.' Sawyer was thirsty and his mouth was dry. Talking seemed like hard work. 'Quartermain trusted you, didn't he? The rest of the League trusted him. You were quite the team when you knew who your enemies were.'  
  
'I fail to see what he has to do with anything.'  
  
'You will see. He may be dead, long gone.' It hurt Sawyer to hear those words, to be reminded of what had happened. 'But he may still be of use to me. With the aid of that old book you kindly gave me, I've been talking to the spirits. But it seems old Alan won't listen to me, but he'll listen to you. I need you to tell him that I'm willing to make a deal with him. He helps me and none of you will be harmed. And when it's all over he can go back to resting in peace.'  
  
Sawyer wasn't sure what to think. Had he gone mad? Or was he telling the truth? If it was all true, then he didn't want to be the one who harmed Alan, but how do you hurt a ghost? But if he didn't do it then his friends could be in trouble. Sawyer was confused and didn't know what to do.  
  
Helen lay in her bed. It felt like the spirits were swimming in her head. Mina felt the same way, as did the rest of the League. The spirits had spread to them as well now. All of them saw it. The orb. A man stood in front of it with another man knelt down beside him. He was looking down. The first man hit him and the second looked up. They recognised his face, it was Sawyer. Ghostly spirits were swirling around the two men, flying in and out of the orb. One of the spirits took the form of a third man. * 'I wish to make a deal with you' *  
  
Helen jolted and woke in a warm sweat. Had the weather been cooler it would have been a cold sweat. She stepped out of the small hut and on to the dusty road. She looked behind her; Mina was tossing and turning in the other bed. Helen headed to the Embassy building and walked past a hut that contained Jekyll. It looked like he was having a nightmare too.  
  
She walked in to the, now less smoky, room (since there were few people awake at that time). She was met by a familiar rain coat and black hat. Skinner turned around.  
  
'So you couldn't sleep either then?'  
  
'Well I could, until I started having this weird dream. Did you have one by any chance?'  
  
'Nah, I couldn't get to sleep in the first place. Although, I did keep getting these weird thoughts of Sawyer. Maybe I just miss making fun of his accent.'  
  
'Wait a minute; was he in front of this weird orb thing?'  
  
'Yeah that's it. How did you know?'  
  
'Oh, Just a wild guess.'  
  
Once they were all awake, they discovered that they had all had the same dream, whether day dream or nightmare.  
  
'Perhaps the best thing to do is continue our search for Sawyer.' said Nemo.  
  
'I agree.' replied Jekyll.  
  
'And I suggest that I keep an eye on Skinner if it comes to us having to split up.' said Helen.  
  
'Oh and why's that?' said Skinner, thinking that Helen had finally come to his charm.  
  
'Because, Mr. Skinner,' he hated it when she said Mr. in that way, 'Yesterday one of the natives saw your floating hat and thought one of their gods had come to take them away.'  
  
'Good idea, after all, you are the only one who can see him. In a sense.' said Nemo.  
  
'Are you all ganging up on me now?' with that, Skinner headed for the door and went outside. 'I think you should come and look at this.'  
  
The others followed him and were slightly taken aback by who greeted them. About 50 men with machine guns stood in their way and there were more around the building. They were surrounded. 


	12. The mini orb

Disclaimer: You know it.  
  
Elven emma: Ok it seems my fic has caused some confusion but I assure that questions will be answered. Also I'm on Easter holiday so I have more free time to write fics!  
  
LXG: The mini orb By Elven Emma  
  
Mina smiled as she looked down at the men. To her they were just containers full of the precious blood she wanted. Jekyll reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of the elixir. Helen sneaked back in to the building, along with Nemo and Skinner; they would take care of the men at the back of the building.  
  
Mina disappeared in a huge flock of bats and began her feast. Jekyll took the elixir and began a painful transformation to become Hyde.  
  
Helen crashed through a window on the first floor and began to fly in to the air, dodging bullets. While the men were distracted, Skinner took a gun from one of them and knocked him out with it. Nemo fought viciously with his sword. Helen flew down and sent flying kicks in the direction of men's heads.  
  
'There are too many.' panicked Skinner. 'Don't worry.' said Nemo calmly as he knocked a gun out of one man's hand.  
  
Helen shot in to the air again, to avoid getting shot in the chest. She looked behind her to see bats flying round the corner of the building. Helen turned around to see Hyde coming round the other. He sent men flying in to the air with ease. He grinned in satisfaction.  
  
Mina bit in to a neck, the vampire in her, enjoying itself. But she was suddenly shot in the arm. She fell back against the wall. She was surrounded by men, all aiming their guns at her. The others were still fighting and hadn't noticed what had happened. Through the crowd of men appeared a familiar face.  
  
'Mr. Q?' Mina stared at him in confusion. Alan Quartermain walked towards her, holding a small orb out in front of him.  
  
'My dear Ms. Harker.' He smiled at her.  
  
'Alan what's going on?'  
  
'Don't worry, I'll sort all this out. Trust me.' And she did, despite the questions running through her mind. This was her old friend and she was willing to listen. He held up the small orb. She stared at it. It looked like a large pearl, but she could see in to it. She saw what looked like white smoke. However she could not steal her eyes away from it. It felt as if something had grabbed her from the inside. Smoke like, spirits swirled out from her body and joined together in the orb.  
  
'No!'  
  
The orb was shot out of Quartermain's hands and he himself became like smoke and vanished in to the air.  
  
......  
  
Farling stared in to his orb. A red smoke swirled inside. He turned to his right hand man, 'It's not as much as I hoped for, but it is enough.' He looked over at another Quatermain; he lay motionless on a stone table. He was trapped there.  
  
......  
  
Sawyer ran over to Mina holding his rifle. He stopped her from falling and held her up. Hyde dealt with the few remaining men and the others walked over to Mina and Sawyer, not knowing what had happened.  
  
'What's going on?' asked Helen.  
  
'Help me get her inside and I'll tell you.' said Sawyer.  
  
'That's easy for you to say.' said Hyde, thinking that he probably wouldn't fit through the doorway. 'It'll be some time before I change back.'  
  
'Well look, maybe it's best we make our way back to the Nautilus. Farling's not staying around here much longer.'  
  
'How do you know all this exactly?' said Skinner, 'And why did you turn up so late? Afraid to fight are you?'  
  
'No, I just couldn't come any sooner. I told you I can't explain right now, I'll tell you when we're back on the Nautilus'  
  
'So, where will my lady be heading to now?' asked Nemo.  
  
'To London.'  
  
They realized that they couldn't get anything else out of Sawyer until they were back on the Nautilus and all safe. So they made their way back there.  
  
By the time they arrived, Jekyll's elixir had worn off and he was in desperate need of some new pants. Mina was placed in her bed. She was unconscious.  
  
'Will she be alright?' questioned Jekyll.  
  
'I hope so.' Replied Sawyer, 'I'm sure she will, just let her rest.'  
  
The League (not including Mina) sat round the grand table and they asked Sawyer about what had happened.  
  
'I'd rather wait till Mina wakes up, but who knows when that'll be? So I guess I should explain now.'  
  
'Alright then get on with it.' said an impatient Skinner.  
  
Sawyer tried to ignore him and carried on. 'When I was at Alan's grave, I wasn't paying attention to the man standing behind me. Before I knew what had happened, he had knocked me out and I woke up in a prison cell. It turns out that Farling was behind it. He asked me if I could speak to Alan, he said he knew how. He threatened to harm you all if I didn't do as he said, so I followed instructions. He used that spell book and told me to speak to Alan. I did so and he appeared before me eyes. However he used a spell to take control over him. The Alan that Mina saw before was a spiritual copy. I don't quite understand it but what I do know is that Farling now has Alan trapped.'  
  
'What did that orb do to me?' asked Mina as she walked smoothly in to the room. Jekyll and Sawyer looked relieved that she was okay. Skinner and Helen laughed at the look on their faces and how similar they were.  
  
'What?' asked Jekyll.  
  
'Oh nothing.' said Helen.  
  
'That was a smaller orb, it was used to take your abilities and turn them in to spirits. The orb absorbs them and somehow transports them to the larger orb that is in Farling's possession. So that means he can use a small orb to take your powers.'  
  
At this the others looked at each other with worry.  
  
'What about me then?' said Skinner, 'My ability came from an elixir, as did Jekyll's.'  
  
'That doesn't matter, he can still take those abilities from you both.'  
  
'So then, where are we staying in London? You could all stay at my house if you wished.' offered Helen.  
  
'That sound like a good idea.' said Nemo. They were all tired and even though there were still questions to be asked, they all decided to retreat to their rooms for the night. And in a couple of days, they would be in England. 


	13. To London

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, except in my own fantasies, involving skinner sawyer and a bottle o... ok I'll stop there. Although I do own Helen and I forgot to say I own Farling too as well as this very fic.  
  
elven emma: hurray! That's put the freshness back, I mean humour, that's put the humour back. I don't know why but I decided to include this random conversation to add more humour, which my last chapter lacked slightly.  
  
LXG: To London  
  
By Elven Emma  
  
Grey clouds began to form and a chilling wind came from the North making it very cold and very clear that they were close to England. Sawyer stood outside, looking at the distant blue sky. Soon it would be lost, which didn't help his mood. He wondered why Farling didn't stay in Africa a while longer. Skinner stood next to him, bored of the lack of conversation or pranks.  
  
'Is it always so rainy in England?' asked Sawyer.  
  
'Afraid so mate. You get used to it though.'  
  
'What about the wind? I'm freezing.'  
  
'That's why we use little things called coats.' replied Skinner sarcastically.  
  
Sawyer tried to ride above the sarcasm, 'Hey I'm a man, I can survive a bit of rain and wind without a coat.' Sawyer grinned, thinking he'd won.  
  
'That's not manly, that's idiotic.'  
  
'And this is coming from a guy who walks around naked?'  
  
'Only to do a job for my country, now that's manly!'  
  
'Is it manly to use your invisibility to rummage in Mina's cupboards?'  
  
'Of course and don't pretend you've never rummaged.'  
  
'I wouldn't dream of it!'  
  
'Only because you know she'd catch you. What about Helen's? I have to say she's a challenge.' Sawyer smirked and Skinner began to think that maybe they weren't so different.  
  
*smack*  
  
'Am I really?'  
  
'Ow, me head! Where the bloody hell did you come from?' Helen smiled in satisfaction and grabbed the collar of Skinner's coat.  
  
'Excuse us Tom, me and Mr. Skinner have to have a little talk.'  
  
'I don't like the sound of that.' Skinner quickly threw off his coat and ran for it. Helen ran after him shouting, 'Bloody men!'  
  
Sawyer began to laugh at the hilarity of the situation. He grabbed Skinner's coat off the ground and went to follow, when Mina came through the hatch door.  
  
'Good morning Mr. Sawyer.'  
  
'Well it's not that good. Just look at the sky.' Mina looked up quickly and then looked back at Sawyer. 'I'd go back in if I were you, it's freezing out here.'  
  
'I think I'll survive, I just needed some fresh air.' Mina stepped forward to stand next to Sawyer and looked in to the distance. 'You know, after what happened yesterday I still feel slightly weakened. But I still have the same, urges.'  
  
'Urges?' Sawyer looked at her hopefully.  
  
'Vampiric urges. This morning, when I woke up, I felt like I needed to sink my teeth in to someone's throat.' Mina spoke as if everything she said was perfectly normal, which it was to her. 'Even if I feel this way still, I should really be thanking you for saving me.' Mina smiled at him, baring her teeth a little.  
  
'Your fangs!' Sawyer blurted out. Mina felt her sharp teeth and came to a conclusion.  
  
'I must still have my vampiric abilities. I thought you said...'  
  
'Well he mustn't have finished the job. Perhaps not all of your powers were absorbed'  
  
'Do you think that I would still have my abilities, even if he had finished?'  
  
'I don't know, he didn't exactly explain his entire plan to me in much detail.' replied Sawyer in a slight sarcastic tone.  
  
'I think I'll go inside. It's freezing out here.' Mina went through the hatch door again and Sawyer followed, speaking under his breath, 'Huh, Women.'  
  
... ...  
  
Nemo stood by the large wooden wheel, looking through the window at the land that lay ahead of the Nautilus. He and Jekyll were in a deep discussion.  
  
'How can Alan be harmed, when he's a ghost?' asked Jekyll.  
  
'Mr. Farling has a book of spells. If he can trap him, then he must have a way to harm him. This is why we must get the book and help Alan.'  
  
Helen walked in with Skinner (Who had promised to behave himself), to join in with the discussion.  
  
'Wait a minute,' said Skinner, 'If this guy's trying to take our powers, then why are we following him?'  
  
'I don't know if you noticed, but he happens to have his own army.' replied Helen.  
  
'He could put someone in danger and if people are in danger we must help them.' said Nemo  
  
'And have you forgotten about Quartermain?' said Jekyll. They went silent. Quartermain was always a touchy subject. They had missed him greatly, he was a sad loss. But at least when he was dead he was in peace. Now he was a trapped spirit, unable to rest.  
  
......  
  
The Nautilus arrived in London. It was decided that, due to lack of space, Jekyll, Nemo and Sawyer would stay at Jekyll's house and Skinner, Helen and Mina would stay at Helen's house. It was originally decided for the men and women to stay in separate houses but Skinner tried to use his "charm" and it they were too tired to argue.  
  
'What a charmin' place.' said Skinner as he walked in to the large living room. Bookshelves were filled with medical books and notes were scattered on an old wooden table. Two red velvet sofas faced each other and Skinner sat down on one of them.  
  
'If you go through that door you'll reach the library.' said Helen to Mina.  
  
'What more books?' interrupted Skinner.  
  
'There's a set of stairs leading to a hallway. The second door on your right is your room.' said Helen, ignoring Skinner. 'Mine's the first on the left.'  
  
'Thank you.' said Mina, before she headed towards her room.  
  
'So where's my room?'  
  
'There are only two bedrooms.'  
  
'So, I'm sleeping with you then?'  
  
'You see the sofa you're sitting on?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'That's your bed.' Helen smiled as she left and Skinner lay down in defeat. 


	14. The essence of Skinner

Disclaimer: I only own Helen and Farling the rest sadly I don't own.  
  
elven emma: ok my last chapter was supposed to put a little humour back in to my story but I guess the *smack* was a little out of context, I was just in a funny mood. Anyways a big thank you to Krisian who has given me joy in reading her reviews.  
  
LXG: The essence of Skinner  
  
By Elven Emma  
  
Skinner had been awake for several hours and had taken to the streets, discovering that Helen lived in a rather wealthy part of London. Every house was extravagant and grand. Every man and woman wore expensive looking clothes. He almost wished he'd taken up medicine instead of thieving but soon realised that stealing from the rich was much easier. He guessed that made him halfway to being the new Robin Hood, but he didn't feel like giving it to the poor.  
  
Mina was still sleeping when Helen woke up. She dressed herself whilst complaining about her corset, then made her way to the living room to find Skinner looking through the notes on her desk.  
  
'Where did you get this?' asked Skinner as he held up the notes on the invisibility elixir. He looked quite serious but was more curious than anything. They were copies of the notes she had used as she worked on the antidote.  
  
Helen smiled at him sweetly. 'When we met I knew I had seen you before, or not as the case was. You see, I used to be in London a great deal because of my work, which is why I have a house here. While on one of my nightly flights, I came across you acting suspiciously outside a house. I watched from a rooftop as you took the elixir and became invisible. I remembered what had happened to the previous invisible man. So I went in to the house to find some of the elixir but I only found notes. If it looked like your fate may match that of the last invisible man then I thought the notes could have been of some use. Luckily you turned out nothing like him.'  
  
'So does this mean you've seen me as I am then?'  
  
'Indeed. And fully clothed, which is a rarity.'  
  
'Did I miss anything?' asked Mina as she walked in.  
  
'Not really.' replied Helen, not wanting to go through the whole story again.  
  
......  
  
Sawyer sat down with his feet on the table, eating away at an apple. Jekyll sat opposite, fiddling with his pocket watch. They both had been silent for some time. Sawyer found it slightly embarrassing, so decided to speak.  
  
'So how are things with you and Mina?' Jekyll was surprised, the question completely unexpected.  
  
'Good, we're great friends.' Sawyer was slightly relieved to hear the word friend. But found the conversation more embarrassing than the silence. Luckily Nemo walked in, trying to figure something out.  
  
'So why would Farling come to London?'  
  
'Well he wants to get near to us or make us surrender to get our powers.' said Jekyll in deep thought.  
  
'Maybe he's gonna take someone hostage, like someone who's close to us.'  
  
'He already has Mr. Quartermain.' said Nemo.  
  
'It must be someone important.' said Jekyll.  
  
'What about the Queen?' said Helen, she walked in followed by Mina and Skinner, 'our dear Queen Victoria. He would need a way to get through the security though.'  
  
'Why bother, he's got his own army!' said Skinner.  
  
'I don't think he'll want a war, not until he has what he wants.' said Mina.  
  
'So if he's going to kidnap the queen, pretty much single handed, then that leaves him with the trouble of security.' said Sawyer.  
  
'So how can he get past security easily without being seen?' said Nemo. Everyone suddenly turned their heads to look at Skinner.  
  
'What?' Skinner asked bluntly.  
  
'He needs the essence of Skinner.' said Helen.  
  
'Skinner must be kept here at all times.' said Jekyll.  
  
'Now wait a minute!' objected Skinner.  
  
'Hold on.' said Helen, 'There may be notes on the elixir still in the old house.'  
  
'What house?' asked Mina.  
  
'The house that once belonged to Dr. Griffin, the original invisible man. That's where I got my notes from.'  
  
'We'd better go there and check it out.' said Sawyer.  
  
'Who's staying here with Skinner?' asked Jekyll.  
  
'Who says I'm staying?'  
  
'You have to.' said Helen, pushing him on to a chair. 'I have to go because I'm the only one who knows where the house is.'  
  
'I'd be useful, seeing as I have no power for him to take' said Sawyer.  
  
'As for me.' said Nemo. Mina whispered to Jekyll and they both left the room. A minute later they came back in.  
  
'I'll stay.' said Mina, sitting herself down next to Skinner. The others left leaving the two alone.  
  
'So you decided with your dear friend Skinner eh?'  
  
'No, I lost the rock, paper, scissors.' replied Mina.  
  
..............  
  
elven emma: You've read it, now review it! Elven emma commands you!.... only if you want to of course. lol 


	15. Farling's Loss

Disclaimer: Why must I put down what I don't own? It's so sad. I want Skinner!  
  
elven emma: Krisian you're prayers may be answered but you'll have to wait. By the way they were at Jekyll's house, not on the Nautilus.  
  
LXG: Farling's loss.  
  
By Elven Emma  
  
Helen led the way to Griffin's house. Nemo, Jekyll, Sawyer and Helen searched the house. Everything was covered in white dust. Every room was dark and filled with the smell of decay. They were all glad that they hadn't searched the house at night. Helen searched the basement where she had found her notes the first time. There was no sign of Farling and there were no signs of anyone going in to the house for years. Nothing had been disturbed. The only reason why dust clouds hovered above the ground was because everywhere had been searched by the League members who were now assembled near the front door.  
  
'So has anything been taken?' asked Sawyer.  
  
'No one's been here for years.' said Helen.  
  
'What if he doesn't need an elixir or Skinner?' said Nemo. The others simply stared back with quizzical looks. 'What if he could become invisible using that spell book of his?'  
  
'It's not his.' Jekyll growled, 'It doesn't belong to him, it belongs in the temple.'  
  
'Perhaps he has other ways of getting through the security, or maybe he isn't after the queen after all. What if we're wrong?' said Sawyer.  
  
'Well we can't stay here all day asking what if.' said Helen calmly. 'I think we should do a quick search of the city for Farling or anything out of the ordinary.'  
  
So Helen took to the skies and the others searched the streets. They looked for signs of peculiar activity and listened out for news.  
  
Mina sat in an old armchair, reading a book. She made occasional glances at Skinner, to check he was still there. She saw him open his mouth.  
  
'No, Skinner!' she said firmly.  
  
'Come on, why not? I want to go out. I mean it is nice to just sit back for a change, but I thought when we came here I'd be able to stretch my legs, get a bit of freedom and...'  
  
'-cause mischief?' Mina finished the sentence for him. It wasn't what he was going to say, but it was certainly what he was thinking. A noise came from outside, near the back of the house. It sounded like someone had knocked over some dustbins. 'Probably stray dogs.' Mina muttered. 'I'll go and check, you stay here!' Skinner wasn't stupid; he used this opportunity to head for the door. He walked out in to the cold, refreshing air. He looked to his right and couldn't believe his eyes. In the dark of the night, he could just make out a figure, which looked like Farling, holding the orb. Skinner blinked and looked again. A cloud of what looked like steam was blocking his view. The cloud moved and Farling was no longer in sight. Suddenly something dropped in front of him and stood looking at him.  
  
'What are you doing out here?' asked Helen, giving him a stern look.  
  
'I just heard a noise, thought I'd best check it out.' Skinner replied. Helen's stern look turned to a smile, but not a friendly smile, it was more of a sneer. Skinner glanced down to see Helen removing something from inside her coat. He suddenly realized that Helen's hands were now visible. But before he could work out what was going on, a strange feeling came over him. It felt like someone had grabbed his insides and was now pulling at them. He looked up in time to see Helen's face become the familiar face of Farling. However, in a rush of wings and tail, Farling was pushed aside as Helen, the real Helen, collided with him. She tried to take the orb from his hand, as they grappled with each other on the ground, but managed to take a hold of something else. Helen looked over at Skinner, who had collapsed. She ran over to him in concern and Farling ran in the other direction. Helen turned around to see him turn to mist and vanish. She gripped the thing in her hand. It was the spell book they had been after.  
  
The League stood around Jekyll's bed which was now occupied by an unconscious Skinner. Mina had informed the others why she had not been there to help Skinner. Farling's henchman had made the noise and had had a fight with Mina, simply to distract her. They had agreed that the spell book would have been a great loss to him, but as Helen pointed out, if his disappearance was anything to go by, he probably knew most of the spells by now. Farling had now become more dangerous than ever. If he could be invisible, then it would be much easier for him to get near the League unnoticed.  
  
'How long do you think it'll take for him to get well again?' asked Sawyer, with genuine concern.  
  
'It didn't take me long.' said Mina.  
  
'Yeah, but you're immortal.'  
  
'This is indeed bad news,' said Nemo, 'How do we fight an invisible foe?'  
  
'Aren't you forgetting something?' everyone turned to look at Jekyll, 'our secret weapon.'  
  
'What?' asked Helen.  
  
'You, after all you can sense people, invisible or not. With you, we can fight him.'  
  
......  
  
elven emma: again reviews are appreciated! 


	16. Farling's Hideout

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters although Helen is my invention and Farling too.  
  
LXG: Farling's hideout  
  
By Elven Emma  
  
It had been 24 hours since Farling had taken Skinner's abilities, and the spell book had been taken from him. The League now sat in Jekyll's library, waiting around idly for Skinners awakening. They understood that it would take longer for him to recover, seeing as he was only as strong as a normal man, yet they couldn't help but feeling impatient.  
  
Jekyll read through one of his many medical books, trying to find a way of helping Skinner to recover quickly. Sawyer would wander around London aimlessly and now wandered around Jekyll's house in a similar fashion. Nemo looked at the spines of books, seeing if there were any books that interested him. Mina stared out of the window at the night sky. No sign of emotion on her face. Helen flicked through the spell book, recognising the very spell she had used once. The spell had brought great troubles and pain, to her and others. But she thanked it also, for without it she would never have met the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and now had the chance to help people. Something she had wanted to do long ago when she studied medicine. Not only that but she had found great friendship with the League, even if it didn't feel like it at times.  
  
As Helen flicked through the pages, she came across a ripped piece of paper that was not the same kind that the book was made of. It said one word on it.  
  
Dracula  
  
She stared at it for a while, thinking of what it could mean.  
  
'Mina? Could you come and look at this?' Mina turned to look at Helen who sat at a small wooden table. She walked over and looked at the piece of paper in her hand. Mina stared at it. That name had great meaning to her. It was a name she never wanted to hear or see again. But here it was, right in front of her.  
  
'Where did you get this from?' asked Mina.  
  
'It was in the book. Farling must have written it. What could it mean? Dracula's dead isn't he?'  
  
'You mean truly dead? He had been dead for centuries.'  
  
'What is it?' asked Sawyer, walking over to them. They had caught the others' attention and they too walked towards Mina and Helen.  
  
'Why would he just write Dracula?' asked Helen.  
  
'He didn't,' said Nemo, 'The paper is torn in half. You can see there's more.' Nemo pointed to a tiny line, the beginning of a letter or a sign.  
  
'Perhaps it's an idea?' said Jekyll 'A quick note.'  
  
Unable to work out what the strange note meant, they asked Mina to tell them again of the time she had met with Dracula. She told them of how she travelled with her husband and Van Helsing. She told them of how she became a vampire and how Dracula was finally vanquished. After she had told them everything they tried finding any books about Dracula, but couldn't find any. They took it in turns to stare at the note, trying to find any hidden meaning. Until the time came for Sawyer to look at it.  
  
'It's an apostrophe!' said Sawyer excitedly. 'It Dracula's'  
  
'Perhaps it is to do with Dracula's brides?' suggested Nemo.  
  
'No they were killed as well.' said Mina.  
  
'Maybe it's a location.' said Helen, 'Maybe it's Dracula's castle.' Everyone looked at her, knowing that it had to be right.  
  
'Does this mean we're going to Transylvania?' asked Sawyer, as if he already knew the answer.  
  
'Of course we are.' Came a voice from the doorway. It was Skinner, wearing his coat and no face paint, to hide any pain or signs of weakness. He leant against the doorframe, unable to stand up properly.  
  
'Skinner!' Helen ran towards him and embraced him in a hug, almost knocking him flat. Her tail had sprouted and now began to wrap around Skinner's leg but it quickly let go, as did Helen. She stood looking around and gave a small cough of embarrassment.  
  
'Nice to see you on you feet again.' said Helen, trying to hide her happiness.  
  
'Believe me, I'm hardly on my feet yet.' Nevertheless he still got replies from those standing there, saying how glad they were to have him back, even if he was an annoying so called 'Gentlemen thief.'  
  
'So my lady is to leave for Transylvania tomorrow?' asked Nemo. The League gave nods of affirmation.  
  
'One question,' said Sawyer, 'Why is he going to Dracula's castle?'  
  
'Because, my slow minded American,' said Skinner 'It's his hideout.'  
  
'I'm not slow minded!' Sawyer looked as if he was going to strangle Skinner until someone interrupted.  
  
'None of us knew,' said Mina, 'So how come you did, Mr Skinner?'  
  
'Because I've seen it, in my dreams.' He replied. 'I think when he took my abilities, I got some of his. Some of his memories. He's obviously been there before and it definitely had a hide out kind of feel to the place.'  
  
'I don't know about you guys,' said Sawyer, 'I'm tired of chasing this guy around the world. I say this time we end it.' The League couldn't agree more.  
  
.........  
  
elven emma: Ok I know this took ages for such a short chapter but I've hardly had any time on the computer lately. You can shout at me next time it takes so long. Until the next chapter, so long! 


	17. The vanquisher of evil

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas, Helen, Farling and all his cronies!  
  
A/N: Prepare yourself for a cameo!  
  
LXG: The vanquisher of evil.  
  
By Elven Emma  
  
The League was walking through the woods, trying to get to the small Transylvanian village. The League had arrived in Transylvania that morning and was following Mina's directions to Dracula's castle. On several occasion they had had the feeling that they were being followed. But everyone except Helen, who continued to stay vigilant, quickly dismissed these feelings.  
  
'We've been walking for hours, don't we get a break?' Skinner was, of course, the first to break the long silence.  
  
'Skinner, if we keep taking breaks we won't get anywhere.' said Mina.  
  
'What do you mean keep taking? We haven't had one yet.'  
  
'Stop whining Skinner,' said Helen.  
  
'Perhaps Miss. Hardings could take a look over the top and see how far we are from the village?' said Nemo.  
  
'Good idea.'  
  
'There's a gap in the branches just there.' Jekyll pointed upwards and Helen moved behind Sawyer to get a better view. When she saw it she sprouted her wings, getting ready to take flight. She then heard a noise, a voice.  
  
'Look out!'  
  
A spinning, razor sharp piece of metal flew through the air towards Helen and she flew upwards to dodge it. As she landed, a man in a long, black coat ran at her. It seemed he was not warning her about the spinning disc, but warning Sawyer of Helen. Helen flew upwards once more and kicked the man in the back as he ran past. He crashed in to a tree. Once Helen landed once more, Sawyer ran in front of her to prevent the man from attacking again. The man turned around.  
  
'What are doing? She's a vampire!'  
  
'She's no Vampire!' shouted Sawyer. Helen folded her arms, slightly offended that anyone would think she needed protecting. The man pulled his hat up from his eyes, revealing the confusion in them.  
  
'No but I am.' Mina walked in front of the man.  
  
'Mina? Is that you?'  
  
'Can someone please tell me what's going on.' said Skinner.  
  
'Yes, Mina, can you tell us who this man is?' said Helen as she pushed past Sawyer.  
  
'Everyone, this is Mr. Van Helsing. We met a long time ago.'  
  
'Pleased to meet you, but can I ask one thing? Is she's not a vampire then what is she?'  
  
'She's the dragon lady.' said Skinner.  
  
'Can we ask you something?' said Jekyll, 'have you been following us?'  
  
'Now that's a good question.' said Helen, wanting to see Van Helsing in any kind of trouble.  
  
'No I haven't. I only noticed you a few minutes ago. You must have heard the werewolf.'  
  
'Werewolf?' said Nemo.  
  
'Yes, he's the reason why I'm here.'  
  
'I see,' said Helen, 'you're here to kill him. Have you ever thought that he might actually be a good person, that's unlucky enough to become a wolf every full moon? Look at Mina and I, just because we might seem frightening, doesn't mean that we're not good. Look at Skinner, just because he's invisible, it doesn't mean that he'll use it for bad...well maybe that's a bad example.'  
  
'Is this because I tried to kill you?'  
  
'Funny isn't it? How someone can get tetchy over a little thing like that.' Helen gave him an evil stare and he looked quite bewildered.  
  
'Maybe we should keep going, we must be near the village by now.' said Sawyer. He shouldered his gun and began moving and the others followed. Van Helsing began to walk next to Nemo, someone, he felt, which would give him a straight answer.  
  
'So what are you all doing here then?'  
  
'We are here to stop someone who has taken certain possessions from us.'  
  
'What possessions?'  
  
'Our powers,' answered Jekyll. 'He has taken Mina's vampiric abilities and Skinner's invisibility.'  
  
'I've had some experience in killing vampires; I could help you if you like. That is, if your friend would cooperate.' Helen suddenly turned on him again.  
  
'I would cooperate, Mr Helsing, if it was for a good cause.'  
  
After being told everything about Farling, Van Helsing left them, saying that he would help in anyway that he could. He told them that there was a very effective way of killing vampires. He said that if he could come up with a way to make it work, then he would return with the best weapon against anything vampiric. Even after being told, he didn't quite get the idea that there were more things than vampire abilities on Farling's side.  
  
Once in the village, they found an old inn where they would spend the night. The next day they would go to Dracula's castle and stop Farling by any means necessary. 


	18. Midnight strolls in the forest

Disclaimer: same as always.  
  
ElvenEmma:Ok I came up with a name vikroff and after writing this realised that I had subconsciously stolen it from somewhere. However I decided to use it anyway since it was a good name.  
  
Lxg: Moonlit strolls in the forest.  
  
By elven emma  
  
When the League arrived in the village, they were met by what looked like every occupant in it. 'What's with the welcome party?' asked Skinner.  
  
'Welcome party? I don't feel very welcome.' said Sawyer. The League carried on walking to the centre of the village where they could go no further, as people surrounded them, all staring at them and holding various objects such as spades or large forks in a threatening way. A voice spoke out from the crowd.  
  
'We are very suspicious of strangers, as you can see.' A man came forwards and walked in to the circle that had been created around the League. He was fairly tall and handsome. His jet-black hair was untidy but his clothing was different to anyone else's, setting him apart. 'My name is David Vikroff. I ask you to please hand in any weapons you carry.' At this Jekyll and Skinner didn't seem to mind, as they were the only ones without weapons. The others however moved their hands to the handles of any guns or knifes they carried. 'You will not obey our laws?'  
  
'We are here on business,' said Mina clearly and confidently. 'We have come to rid you of the terror in Castle Dracula.' Everyone around the league laughed cruelly.  
  
'For one thing,' Vikroff relied. 'Dracula is dead. He was destroyed years ago. Also, Dracula's castle has been hidden away from mortals for hundreds of years.'  
  
'Well then obviously you do not know the thing that lives there now. A thing that not too long ago was as mortal and human as you. We also know how to find the entrance to Dracula's castle.' Vikroff thought on this.  
  
'Would this thing harm us?'  
  
'Most definitely.' said Nemo calmly.  
  
'Then how come it has not harmed anyone of us yet?'  
  
' 'cause he doesn't want to bring attention to himself.' said Sawyer. Vikroff walked up to Sawyer until their noses were inches away from each other.  
  
'There is only one thing that we fear. The werewolf.' It looked as if Sawyer and Vikroff were locked in a staring contest. Thinking that the conversation was over, the crowd dispersed and the villagers went back to work or to home. Vikroff broke off his stare with Sawyer. 'If you wish to stay there is an inn at the top of the hill. If you are right about this terror and believe you can stop it then I will not stand in your way. If you are simple travellers then I suggest you leave before a horrible fate befalls you. However if you are here for other reasons then I warn you that I am very good at protecting this land and my people.' Vikroff walked quickly away, leaving the League alone.  
  
'What was that all about?' asked Helen.  
  
'He was nervous about something.' said Jekyll.  
  
'Really, well he seemed very confident to me.' said Skinner in a slightly harsh tone, not particularly liking the way that they had been treated.  
  
'No, it seemed as if he was hiding something.'  
  
'I know what you mean,' said Helen, 'there was something about him but I can't put my finger on it.' She put her head down and stared in to space, thinking hard at what it was that she had sensed about him.  
  
'Hey what did you mean by "We know how to find the entrance"? We know nothing about the entrance.' said Sawyer.  
  
'Yes, but we know someone who does.' said Mina. 'Tonight we will go back to the forest and look for Van Helsing.'  
  
'But we just arrived!' complained Skinner.  
  
'Perhaps it would be best if some of us stayed behind,' said Nemo, 'and look out for this werewolf they are so afraid of.'  
  
'All right then,' said Mina, 'who's coming with me to find Van Helsing?'  
  
'Well I suppose I should come too.' said Helen, 'The werewolf could be in the forest somewhere and you need someone with good hearing and quick reflexes.'  
  
Sawyer put his gun on his shoulder and grinned. 'Shooting silver bullets in the dark is my speciality.'  
  
'So the rest of you are staying here then?' asked Mina.  
  
'Yes,' said Jekyll, 'I could do with a rest and a drink.'  
  
'A drink? Great idea.' said Skinner.  
  
The League stayed at the inn and Helen, Mina and Sawyer waited for nighttime, the mostly likely time to find Van Helsing out Werewolf hunting. They watched as the full moon, ('which can't be a good thing.' said Skinner.) rise in the sky. At midnight they made their move.  
  
As they moved further in to the woods, Sawyer began loading his gun with silver bullets that he had bought from a man in the inn. Mina was sceptical at whether they were real silver but they were all he had. Suddenly Helen came to a halt but the other two kept moving. She heard a mumbling, a scared voice. It was somewhere in front of her and it was moving. The owner of the voice was going to collide with Sawyer. And sure enough, a short man in a hooded cloak bumped in to Sawyer, sending bullets flying. Helen ran towards them and saw that this man was a monk or friar of some sort. 'Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. What are you doing in this forest at this time of night?' he said as if he was telling them off for their stupidity.  
  
'We are looking for Van Helsing.' said Helen and to their surprise he answered,  
  
'So am I. One minute we were there together and I was telling him how I wanted to get out of this wretched place and the next minute he's vanished, chasing after the...' A loud howling in the distance interrupted the man. He became slightly panicky and shook the nearest persons hand as he said, 'I'm Carl by the way. Are you sure you still want to look for Van Helsing?'  
  
'Positive.' said Mina firmly. They began walking quickly towards the direction of the howl and soon broke out in to a run, Carl dragging along behind. They stopped when they saw the scene.  
  
Van Helsing was pointing a gun at a large Lupine creature. This was the Werewolf. But instead of attacking it just stood their looking as if it was in pain. It reminded Helen of something, of when she was fighting the dragon sprit. It looked as if there were two minds in the creature's body fighting for control. A woman with long, curly brown hair and clothes that were not too different from Vikroff's. Strangely she was fighting to get past Van Helsing but held her behind him, safely away from the werewolf. The werewolf gave a shake of its head and let out a growl. It then leapt towards Van Helsing and the woman and a shot echoed between the trees. The werewolf fell to the ground, quite a distance from Van Helsing. The Werewolf began to shrink and take on a human form. The woman let out a screaming cry and ran towards the body on the ground. The four that had watched the scene finally entered in to it. They ran towards the body to see who it was. It was none other than Vikroff. He blinked and looked at the woman's tear stained face and the other saddened faces watching him. He spoke with a weak voice. 'I told you that we were scared of the werewolf, none more so than me. My wife,' he said to the crying woman, 'do not cry. I am glad that I was stopped before others were hurt. I want you to help these people, I believe they wish to rid Dracula's castle of another terror. Van Helsing,' Van Helsing looked up at the dying man for the first time, 'Thank you.' At that moment he died and the woman wept more loudly than before. After a couple of minutes the lady Vikroff stood up and ran at Van Helsing, pushing him, shoving and thumping him in the shoulder. She screamed so loudly that they were scared she would wake everyone in the far off village.  
  
'You! How dare you! He could have been saved! He was fighting it! Why did you kill him? He was fighting.' At the last sentence she broke down in to another cry. Van Helsing seem saddened but nothing more, it seemed he was used to this kind of thing. The others looked down at the limp body. Helen however took an interest in Mrs Vikroff.  
  
'You said he was fighting it.' She turned around to look at Helen. 'Is this true?' Vikroff seemed happy that she actually seemed to have some belief in her.  
  
'Yes. It is possible to fight the urges and to control yourself while in the werewolf state. I know.' She said meaningfully.  
  
Van Helsing seemed to get slightly angry. 'There is no control over the werewolf. You can't stop it! I know you are upset for your husband but how do you know there was any chance of taking control?'  
  
'Because I can.' said Vikroff.  
  
'What? That's not...'  
  
'It's the truth Van Helsing.' Helen interrupted. 'The dragon spirit once took control over me and I took it back. When I saw him struggling before it reminded me of that day. He was fighting it like I had.'  
  
'So does this mean you're a werewolf?' asked Sawyer, walking up to her.  
  
'Yes,' she replied shamefully, 'but as you can see there is a full moon and am not in the werewolf state.'  
  
'This doesn't prove anything.' said Van Helsing.  
  
'I can prove it.' Vikroff spat out. She walked past Van Helsing to give herself room. They watched on as she changed. Her face lengthened in to a snout. Her skin began to come away to reveal fur underneath. Her feet grew larger and more dog like. Her fingernails became claws and her eyes turned an icy blue. The full moon reflected in her eyes. Carl let out a small 'oh my.' Van Helsing reached for his gun but soon put it away again as the werewolf sat like an obedient dog. The werewolf began to shrink and Vikroff soon became herself again.  
  
Helen walked over to Van Helsing who looked dumbstruck and whispered in his ear. 'How's it feel to be wrong again?' After this Helen didn't seem so angry with him anymore, satisfied with him being proven wrong.  
  
Van Helsing apologised sincerely to Vikroff. She forgave him, agreeing that her husband was finding it hard to fight it and would probably have hurt too many people before taking control. Van Helsing asked her if she would join him in helping the League. She quickly agreed, reminding herself of her dying husbands last words.  
  
............ 


	19. Through the mirror

Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own lxg blah blah I own everything else, well not everything...you know what I mean!  
  
LXG: Through the mirror  
  
By Elven Emma  
  
'A werewolf?'  
  
'Quiet Skinner!' ordered Mina.  
  
'Yes, but a werewolf!'  
  
The now widowed Mrs Vikroff had been brought back to the inn and the rest of the League had been informed of what had happened in the woods. Skinner wasn't too happy to hear what Vikroff was. They sat in one of the inns bedrooms and most of the League was hoping that the arguing wouldn't go in to the early hours of the morning.  
  
'She could be dangerous.'  
  
'Keep on like this Mr Skinner and I'll prove your point.' Vikroff rounded on Skinner.  
  
'Skinner,' began Mina in a voice that demanded quiet. 'All of us here could be considered dangerous. And like us she can control herself, perhaps more than others.'  
  
Skinner gave a sigh of defeat and Vikroff backed away but keeping her eyes firmly on Skinner. 'Perhaps it would be best if you all stayed at my house, it is large enough. It would also be easier to talk privately.'  
  
'Good idea.' Said Jekyll who was squashed up against the wall. The others agreed with him and followed Vikroff out of the inn. She led them to her large house, which had once belonged Dracula, many years ago. However only Van Helsing knew that the house contained the doorway to Dracula's old castle.  
  
Vikroff stared out of the large window at the small village down below and the old Frankenstein castle in the distance. The others were getting a good night sleep but Vikroff couldn't sleep, not with the thoughts that were running through her head. It was only hours ago that her dear husband had been killed and now his murderer was staying in her house as guest! She could barely believe what was happening. She sighed deeply when she heard a voice, 'Hey are you okay?' She turned to see Sawyer, without his gun and standing in the middle of the room, looking at her with concern.  
  
'I am fine thank you Mr Sawyer.' She replied trying not to show her true feelings.  
  
'No you're not, of course you're not. I mean your husband's just been killed.'  
  
'Thank you for reminding me of that little fact and might I ask something? If you knew the answer to your question why did you ask it?'  
  
'It's polite.' Vikroff looked back out of the window in slight disbelief at how impolite he was being. 'I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. But I guess losing a friend isn't as bad as losing a husband.' Vikroff looked in to Sawyer's innocent eyes. She looked friendlier towards Sawyer.  
  
'If you loved some one, it doesn't matter whether they were just a friend or...something more. Losing them can hurt just as bad. Who was it that you lost?'  
  
'Alan Quartermain, he was in the League. He taught me a lot. He...' said Sawyer slowly, 'was stabbed, in the back.'  
  
'I am sorry for your loss. At least you do not have a terrible feeling of guilt.'  
  
'Why would you have guilt about your husband?' He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her arm. He noticed a tear creeping out of the corner of her left eye and another from her right.  
  
'Because I was the one that bit him.' She held on to Sawyer and he hugged her as she cried on to his shoulder. 'It was full moon and I was having trouble taking control. He should have killed me but he wouldn't do it. It's all my fault.' Her sentence turned in to a loud sob.  
  
Skinner had overheard the crying and went to see where it was coming from. As he turned the corner to see them standing there he said 'what's going on? I'm trying to sleep.' Just as he finished his last sentence he was yanked back by his collar, 'Hey cut it out!' Someone pinned Skinner against the wall so they could face him. It was Helen.  
  
'Do you one what's going on in there?'  
  
'Of course but I just love asking questions,' he said sarcastically, 'of course I bloody don't, why?'  
  
'Sawyer and Vikroff are having a heart to heart conversation, something you've never experienced.'  
  
'Yes I have!'  
  
'Shush! A very beautiful thing is happening in there and I will not have you disturbing it. Now back to bed!' Helen stepped back and pointed towards the bedroom door, as if ordering a disobedient dog to go back in to its basket.  
  
'Alright, I'm going.' He walked a few steps down the hall when he turned around again. 'Care to join me?' he asked cheekily. Helen walked towards him with a smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. Skinner couldn't believe his luck as she brought her hand down. A grin spread across his face but quickly retreated when he felt a pain in his wrist as Helen twisted it.  
  
'No, thank you Skinner.' And with a sly smile she walked back to her bedroom.  
  
The next morning everyone woke up refreshed and ready to fight. They prepared themselves and took what weapons were needed. People dashed back and forth as they got themselves ready. Eventually they were all ready and together in the large dining room.  
  
'So where exactly is this castle?' asked Nemo.  
  
'I'm sure Van Helsing here knows.' Said Mina.  
  
'Let me guess.' Said Sawyer, his arms folded, 'It's miles and miles away, in the middle of a large forest and at the top of a tall mountain. And getting there will be a dangerous task?'  
  
'You couldn't be further from the truth.' Replied Van Helsing. 'The entrance to it is only metres away. Behind a certain map.' Vikroff looked up in realisation. Van Helsing stood up and led the way to the map of Transylvania. 'In the name of God open this door.' The League watched in awe as the map vanished and was replaced by a mirror. Van Helsing took a torch from the wall and stepped through the mirror.  
  
.........  
  
ok, I'm sorry this has taken ages but firstly I've had gcse's, evil! And secondly I've had maaajor writers block. You're lucky it's here at all! 


	20. The final showdown

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother

LXG: The final showdown.

By ElvenEmma

The mirror looked almost like ice each time someone stepped through it. One by one they followed Van Helsing through it until only Skinner and Helen were left. Skinner began to take off his leather coat. 'I might as well take this off now.' He threw the coat over a torch holder, sighed and walked through the mirror. A shiver went across his skin as the cold hit him. He frowned as he heard a 'pfft' from behind him when Helen smirked.

In front of them a large castle stood, an icy fortress. A harsh wind blew and chilled their breath. Mina walked ahead the cold didn't bother her. Van Helsing followed behind her. They stopped at the very large front door, which looked like only giants used it. Van Helsing looked upon the building with a grim face. Mina could sense the pain he felt about the horrid place and she felt it was best not to ask. She was about to tell the others to hurry up when she felt someone pinching her behind. She squealed and turned around, 'Skinner!' She looked down and there were no tracks in the snow. Sawyer walked up to her. 'What is it?' he asked.

'I felt...Skinner!' she shouted again.

'What?' came a distant voice from the back of the group, 'Am I gettin' blamed again?' Jekyll, Nemo and Vikroff separated so Helen and Skinner could walk through. Helen's wing was wrapped around him to stop the bitter wind getting to him.

'We're you here a second ago?' Mina pointed to the spot in front of her.

'No,' said Helen quietly, 'he's been next to me since we came through the mirror.'

'Farling.' said Jekyll simply, coming to the same conclusion as everyone else.

'I'll go after him.' said Helen, a hidden anger soon rising in her. She took her wing from around Skinner ('Aww') and flew ahead and went to the right of the castle, looking for another entrance and for any sign of Farling. Without a word Vikroff leapt forward and landed on four paws. She ran behind Helen, sniffing the floor.

'I guess that leaves us with trying to find a way to open this door.' said Sawyer, as he stared up at the huge mass of oak.

....................................

Farling was furious with himself. 'Essence of Skinner indeed.' He huffed. It seemed that along with Skinner's powers he had also taken some of his personality, something he didn't want to do. Now thoughts that weren't his own were running through his mind. A thought that was his entered in to his mind and made him grin. Above him was a hall filled with his henchmen, all of them vampiric beasts. He was ready for the League.

.....................................

Mr Hyde slung himself at the large oak doors and they opened slightly. He pushed his weight against them till there was a large enough gap to walk through. The air inside was close and suffocating. It was no warmer than outside. Dust covered everything and cobwebs were everywhere. Sawyer secretly hoped the size of the spiders didn't match the size of the cobwebs. A rat scuttled past Mina and her eyes followed it. The League walked slowly in to the darkness, trying to stay vigilant.

'Perhaps we shut split up.' Said Van Helsing softly. In silent agreement they split up in to groups. Hyde and Sawyer went in to a pair. Van Helsing, Nemo and Mina went in to a group leaving Skinner on his own to do what he could with his stealth.

Skinner found the nearest set of stairs. He wanted to go to the highest point where he guessed Farling would be. 'No one but m has the right to pinch Mina's...' Skinner's thoughts were cut off as he heard a noise above him. He needed to get higher. Eventually he reached the next floor. Through a gap in the doorway he could see an army, equipped with machine guns. He hoped these would be ordinary men. Skinner turned and fled down the stairs.

..........................................

As they walked forward Mina stopped them. She heard a movement in the rafters above their heads. Something black fell from ceiling and landed in front of them. It got to its feet. Suddenly another fell, and another, soon they were surrounded by Farling's Vampiric army. Van Helsing grinned, 'Well it's about time I started having my fun.' He passed Nemo and Mina some wooden stakes. He opened a bottle of holy water and sprayed it at the vampires, which were closest. The fight began.

........................................

Hyde almost knocked Skinner out when he took him by surprise. Skinner told them about the army upstairs and Hyde and Sawyer followed him up the staircase. Hyde and Sawyer waited outside and Skinner sneaked inside. He made himself to the front where their leader was warning them about the dangers of the League. Just as he got to the end of his little speech his gun was taken from its holster and floated in front of him. Before he realised that it was the very invisible man he had been talking about minutes before he was knocked out cold. Several others were knocked down as Hyde took the door off its hinges and threw it at the army. Sawyer shot left and right and men fell to the ground as he did it.

.....................................

Vikroff and Helen continued to climb upwards and after what seemed like hours, they reached the top of one of the castle's many towers. They saw the orb, which stood on a stand, the orb that had caused so much trouble. Helen sensed something move past her elbow. Farling was trying to escape, but it was no use. Helen grabbed on to his am and flung him at the stand. The orb fell on to his head and smashed. A fine white powder covered his head, making him visible and a white mist dissolved in to the air. Helen hoped this would turn Farling back again but unfortunately he didn't. Helen saw his head change shape, he was getting bigger. Helen grabbed a hand full of dirt and flung it at him. He was growing wings. He was becoming a large vampiric beast. He flew out of the glassless window and was followed closely by Helen. They flew up and down and between towers.

The rest of the League fought on and it seemed almost hopeless, there were too many.

Helen could sense him and feel the heat coming from his body. He wasn't a complete vampire. From a strap on her leg, Helen brought out a knife and threw it at Farling. It hit his back and he cried out in pain. Helen took her chance and grabbed a hold of him. She flew him back to the tower and pushed him through the window where Vikroff waited. 'I am the only thing that can kill a vampire.' She said in an unusually cruel voice. And there she turned, her teeth bared and she snarled at Farling who attempted to escape once more but failed when Helen aimed a kick at him. The werewolf lunged at him and sank her teeth in to his neck. He turned visible again and soon he lay there as a normal man. Blood dripped from his wounded neck. He was dead. Helen picked up the broken orb and began her decent down the stairs, followed by Vikroff who tried to wipe the blood from her mouth.

.......................................

Skinner, Sawyer and Hyde stood in a line in front of the army who aimed guns at them but their shaking hands prevented them from pulling the trigger. 'Stop this fighting and leave this place now!' came a voice from behind the men. They turned to see Helen and Vikroff standing together. 'His orb is broken and so is he. He lies dead in the tower, go and see for yourself if this orb isn't proof enough.' Helen's voice cut through them. This and the broken orb was enough proof for most of them and they fled from the castle. Skinner, Sawyer and Hyde followed the two women to find Van Helsing and the other members of the League.

They found them still surround by the Vampiric army although their numbers had deteriorated. They helped to kill the last and it was soon over.

At last Farling was gone and so were the worries he brought upon the League. They congratulated each other and thanked Vikroff and Van Helsing. At last they could go back to the Nautilus and continue their world tour.

THE END!!

...........

AN: Yey I finished it at last!! So sorry it's taken so long but AS levels are killing me. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and if you did then... review damn it!


End file.
